The past comes back
by IceApple
Summary: Sometimes, secrets gets uncovered and the past comes back. Sometimes it is for the better, and sometimes, it can make you question everything you know.
1. Chapter 1

I promised myself that I will not post here until I get 10 chapters out of the story so here it is.

Hope you will enjoy it!

I am going to try to stick to some form of Anarchy's story line, but not promising anything, especially in the beginning of the story.

The story came to me as I started watching the series :)

I do not own Buffy or the Sons of Anarchy, or any other character that I might use. But will be mainly Sons of the Anarchy. I am also going to play it loose with time lines and stuff so that Buffy is 3 years younger the Jax. The rest will be explained later ;P

Rating wise, if any of you watch Sons of Anarchy you would realise that it has mature content. Meaning there will be violence, sex, gangs, and others that may offend sensitive readers.

* * *

Chapter 1

Three years, it's been three years since the end or the beginning, really depends on how you see it. But to me it's a new beginning, a new chance. Oh sure the first year was a mess with everyone trying to figure out where to go what to do. The rebuilding of the council was not fun and after nearly deleting some vital information I was tossed out and told to do something else. I tried helping the mini slayers, but some of them really have a bad hero worship thing going, so that didn't last. So I decided to study. Not really knowing what I wanted to do, I applied for a bunch of things and finally ended up as a physiotherapist, who would have thought.

I need to go back to America soon, having done most of my studies here. I still needed to do my year of community service, which is the reason why I am here, at the London head quarters waiting. Okay fine, I didn't wait, kinda just went straight up to where Giles is, while the receptionist is trying to get me to stop, but me and patience just don't go, apparently Giles is on the phone, with...Dawn...oh crap, maybe I should have left a message saying that I was leaving, too late now.

"Yes Dawn, I will do my best; she will be fine I'm sure..." as he trailed off, I barged in.  
BANG! "WHAT the, Buffy! Yes Dawn… she is here… I know I know… hold on". Dawn must have really been giving Giles an ear full because he was glaring at me all the while trying to placid Dawn, and now it seemed he can't anymore and passed the phone to me.

"Buffy, Dawn wants to speak with you." I went closer, put the phone on silent and asked  
"Tell Dawny I will phone her later, pleeeeaaaaassssseeeee!" I begged, with puppy dog eyes and all the works.

Giles look as at me with a raised eyebrow as I handed the phone back to him "Hi Dawn, your sister seemed to have run off again... yes she looks fine... I will get her to call you as soon as I see her again... Yes! I promise... okay... Bye Dawn. Good night." Putting the phone down, he turned to me as he started cleaning his glasses. Ah oh Giles was irritated, not good.

"You want to tell me why I had a frantic Dawn calling me, because you are 'missing', not to mention the Rome branch of the council is in a panic and turning the place upside down? You are lucky that Dawn was the first person they called and she had enough sense to tell them not to call any of the other, otherwise you would have had the whole "Scooby" gang looking for you and you know they have been twitchy since you got kidnapped last year..."

"Oh No! You do not get to bring that up! It was not my fault, that my drink was spiked! How was I supposed to know, considering I thought I was immune to most drugs, and I was on holiday in a nice little tourist resort! With beaches and all, and the worst part was that they did it just because they thought I was some rich heiress, not because I am the slayer, so no you do not get to bring that up, it had nothing to do with the supernatural! Plus I wasn't the only one who was kidnapped, there were other rich people, and it was just the one time! I lost count on the number of times Dawn was kidnapped!" I snapped back.

"Buffy, you left on that 'vacation' without letting anyone know where you were going and then suddenly we get a call demanding ransom of you! Do you know how freaked out everyone was? Not to mention how hard it was on Dawn, Xander, Willow, Faith and I? I had to convince Xander not to leave Africa, that everything is under control. Faith was ready to bust some of the mini slayers for failing to follow you and Dawn was crying. I had to use the emergency vile to get Willow back from her travels and then breaking it to her that you were kidnapped. She thought I was joking..." Oh no, he did not get to use the guilt trip thingy.

"But Giles, I was fine, the drugs left my system sooner than they thought and I got away."

"Eventually got away, but it still took you a week."

"That's not fair, they kept on drugging me, how was I to know how long it was, plus see," As if to make a point I twirled around, "no harm done."

"Buffy my dear, I love you like a daughter, but I don't think my heart will take another scare, so please let someone know where you are."

Darnit he is looking at me with the tired scared and caring eyes, which is making me feel all guilty inside... double damn, "Fine!"

Giles let out a sigh and started cleaned his glasses, again.

"Now, you came to see me I believe?"

"Hummm. Maybe this should wait till tomorrow."Maybe now is not a good time to bring wanting to move up, I thought.

"Then you should call Dawn she was quite frantic."And on second thoughts, now seems perfect.

"No! I'll talk! Darnit Giles, if I call Dawn now I will never hear the end of it, I will let her sleep on it and phone her tomorrow." Resigning to the inevitable, I took a chair and planted myself down.

"You are just prolonging the inevitable." Giles said as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Yes I know, but I will call her first thing in the morning, I promise." I gave him a tired smile, and he resigned himself to the fact that his slayer is not going to call anyone tonight, might as well see what I wanted. "Fine, what is it that you wanted to tell me my dear?"

Sighing again to myself, I straightened in my chair and looked at Giles before starting on the subject. "Um, not sure how to say this, but I need to go back to the US."

"Why?" This seemed to have gotten Giles's attention as he frowned a bit as he waited for his slayer to carry on.

"Did I ever tell you what I was studying?"

"Hmm, no I remember you taking a lot of different courses and not settling on one."

"Ya I did do that, but I just finished my last exam on physiotherapy and I need to do a year of community service." Well straight forward always seemed to have worked on him in the past.

"Ahh, I see, well I don't think this will be a problem, though Dawn might throw a fit."  
Well he is taking this better than I thought.  
"But I'm sure Faith will love to have you around for awhile, you are more of a challenge then the minis..."

"NO!" Damn, I think that came out a bit more abrupt than I wanted.

Raising an eyebrow, Giles looked at me questionably "Buffy?"

"No, sorry, didn't mean to be that abrupt, but I was hoping to keep me going back to the US a secret. You see I am trying to have another go at normal and having a job and all, and if possible with minimal night life. I'm not abandoning the duties or anything, but you guys have really been twitchy and over bearing since the 'kidnapping' thingy, now I know how Dawn feels, geese. But Giles, I just want to go somewhere that I can go to work make some normal friends and stuff, you know being the sleep deprived intern and all" As I jumped into the explanation, I can't help but think that this sounds like some of the excuses I used in the past, but oh well, original did not seem to work when you want to move to another continent.

"Buffy, as much I would love to give you this chance, there are still Demons out there that will want to kill the 'head slayer', even Faith get at least one attempt on her life once a month on patrol."Ya, by some wannabe newbie who thinks they can make a quick name by going for the Dark slayer, I thought, but was so not going to give Giles more to rant about.

"Please Giles, that's because Faith is sitting on the new Hellmouth and everyone knows where she is. I just want to quietly slip in and settle in some small obscure town that I shouldn't have trouble with, please Giles, I really need this, please."I know I sounded tired, a bit whiny and seem a bit selfish, but with the activation of the minis there really wasn't much to do around here or anywhere, and the new Hellmouth was Faith's turf now, I didn't want to intrude on her. I wanted to try my hand at the working-girl thing again, and maybe do some counseling on the side. Thinking back, the counseling work I did in Sunnyhell High was one of the most rewarding jobs I have ever done.

"Buffy, can you give me some time to think about it? And are you planning on letting at least the Scoobies know?"

"Umm, no, am actually hoping that you will be able to give them an excuse like I'm gone on a long term mission or something. "I started to fidget, yes it's not a good idea to not let people know where you are, but it's not like it's going to be forever, hmm. "Look Giles, I will tell them eventually, once I get settled and stuff, maybe in 6 months time?" I asked hopefully.

"I thought so; let me think of it for awhile, would you?" Giles sighed as he started to organize this desk, which I took as my cue to leave, so I stood up and started to go. "Ya sure, I'm here till the end of the week, then I need to go pack and everything. Night Giles" and I start to move towards the door, and as I reached the door I hear Giles ask.  
"Night Buffy... by the way do you know which town you going to yet?"

"Hum... some town called Charming. I think it's in California." I answered back and left.

* * *

Charming will be up next.  
Many Thanks to my Beta Lara


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Buffy or the Sons of Anarchy, or any other character that I might use. But will be mainly Sons of the Anarchy. I am also going to play it loose with times lines and stuff so that Buffy is 3 years younger the Jax.

* * *

Chapter 2

Twenty-six years, it's been twenty-six years to the day that I lost a piece of me. Even though that day has become a blur, I can still remember the pain; the excruciating pain that marked this day will be forever cemented in my heart.

The older members understood what this day entailed and they normally let Clay and I be. I know for a fact that Clay goes looking for a fight, every year on this day and will always come home bloody. Pain is the drug he chose, while alcohol became mine. When Jax was little, he could never understand why I drank so much, especially around this time of the year. I would ignore him, and carried on drinking. People eventually caught on, so Jax was always somewhere else during this time of the year: in camp, at friends, or being baby sat at another member of the club's houses, but never home.

It did become easier as time went by thou, from drinking day in and day out, to drinking the month away, till finally, I only drank the day away. It's what I'm doing now, with a glass of Jack in hand and the half empty bottle lying by the couch, it will be finished within the next hour, other bottles will be opened, and the ritual will resume, until I pass out.

- 0 -

I don't like to feel helpless, but twenty-six years ago today, I felt fucking helpless. It was out of my control, and there ain't nothing in the world that could have made that day right. So I go out every year this day, to bleed, to feel, to be in control. The fights came easily enough; there is always someone who's had one too many and willing for a fight, or wanting a piece of Clay Morrow. I didn't care, if they can hit, I'm willing. The barmen and bouncers of the places know me well enough to call other members of the club if no one is with me.

They will never take me home though, nope, that's just asking for trouble. Gemma is probably hitting the bottles, drinking herself to oblivion. While she tries to numb the pain, I welcome it. The feel as I punch someone in the face, as my knuckles dig into another's flesh, drawing blood, and the pain that causes through my hands, it makes me want more. And as the other lands hits on me, it causes pain and draws blood, I thrive on it. The pain makes me feel more alive, the fights end when I want it to end, I am in control of this. Punches are exchanged, the fight will eventually end with the other person on the floor, and I will move to another joint. The ritual will start again, until I can't fight anymore and one of the members takes me to the club and to oblivion.

- 0 -

Something happened twenty-six years ago today, something bad.

When I was little, I never understood why Mom was always drinking, and especially drunk around this time of the year. Never understood, why Clay came home bloody and bruised, more often than not around the same time, or why she would cry when I asked her what's wrong, and he would get pissed, run off somewhere, just to return looking like he has been in the ringers. Eventually, I stopped asking and other members stepped in to look after me around this time of the year. I was never home much then, always drifting from one place to another. Time passed, Mom drank less, things became better. But for that one day a year, she will clear out the liquor cabinet, drinking herself into a stupor, then get up the next day as if nothing has happened. Clay still gets into fights, not as much as before, but on this day every year, I will most likely find him passed out in the club house, looking red and blue from the fights he gets himself into. I never figured out what happened, the older members never shared, so every year this day I will disappear and wonder what happened twenty-six years ago today.

* * *

Thanks La my beta.

On another note, I have never been in a fight, so describing hitting someone was hard. Hope it was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Buffy or the Sons of Anarchy, or any other character that I might use. But will be mainly Sons of the Anarchy. I am also going to play it loose with times lines and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ten years, it's been nearly ten years since I first laid eyes on the girl who will become my slayer. Thinking back, I would have never thought she will become a daughter to me, actually all the 'Scoobies' have become my family, but I think they all knew that I will always have a soft spot for Buffy. And she knew that too, hence the predicament that I am right now.

I took out the Bourbon hidden in the bottom draw and poured a healthy dose in the glass on my desk, took a sip and went back to my thoughts.

I can see Buffy's point; there can be a normal life for us, any of us now if we wished it. With the activation of all the slayers there are plenty to girls to keep watch on the supernatural. The numbers also meant that there are girls all around the world and there isn't only one target for the demons. It does bring to surface the fact that the demon population has become quieter, mostly. There is always an idiot of a demon or human that will make the attempt to do something stupid, and there is always apocalypse season.

There really isn't much Buffy can do, being the only one that is still floating around trying to find something to do. Xander has found his calling in searching for new slayers, and is now one of the best Watchers we have. Willow has become content and balanced, and really enjoying her travels in the different planes, all the while collecting manuscripts and magical information, to help expand the Council's libraries. Dawn is the academic of the family, currently in Oxford, immersing herself in languages, histories and such. Faith has dedicated herself to the new Hellmouth, a form of redemption, of belonging, she has come a long way since Sunnydale, but she is a wonderful leader, no one can contest to that. Buffy has really taken a back seat to the slaying and leading, content to let Faith take the lead. This reminds me of a time when Faith and Buffy had one of their matches, it was late, it was suppose to be just the two of them, but somehow the minis got wind of it and ended up watching the whole thing. Buffy won in the end, but the minis swore that it was a close match and Faith could have won, but then again, the Cleveland bunch is a bit bias towards Faith. I don't think Buffy spars with the minis anymore, not sure if it is not wanting to be too hard on them or just sheer boredom of how easy they are to defeat, but she has become more of a figure head than anything else, which still annoys her to no end.

The fiasco that the kidnapping caused, made some of the newer minis question Buffy's ability to fight, that really hurt her, more than anyone else would think. That was put to a quick end by the Sunnydale slayers, but the damage was done, and instead of wiping the floor of the minis, she chose her old façade, playing dumb. Sigh… I don't know if I should commend her for her acting or scold her for hiding her feelings again. But maybe the year away from others will help.

Taking another sip, I stood up and went to the windows, its nearly dinner, there are girls everywhere. The London head quarters has really come a long way, with the decision to rebuild the place, it incorporated the old style of building, with a fusion of newer technologies, it has become a come and go place for all members, the new school for the girls is just across the street, hence why there is always girls running around. Taking another sip of the Bourbon, I let my thoughts drift back to the issue at hand.

The urge to protect the family I have created has not diminished since Sunnydale, if anything it has compounded, and Buffy is still at the centre of this, I don't think she realizes her importance to us. The incident last year showed that the Slayers were not invincible, there are always new drugs that we haven't heard of, and weapons faster than the girls can out run. According to Buffy, the drug that they used on her took her out for around twelve hours, while it took out the others for more than twenty-four hours. Further interrogation of the kidnappers showed that they used a larger dosage on her, because they can't understand how she was still awake after the other targets took only minutes to fall asleep. Vi volunteered to test a theory, the drug, at the larger dosage, took her out like Buffy, but it took Vi nearly sixteen hours to be coherent enough to do anything. This proved that Buffy still has a better immune system to the other slayers. We never talked about it again, but all the senior people knew of the results and Buffy's pedestal became higher for those in the know. I guess I can't protect them from everything, least of all the longest living Slayer.

I sometimes wondered if I will ever get used to the idea of running the Council. The amount of paper work I have to go through is tedious to say the least, but to regain the Council's reputation after years of idiotic bigotry that was an experience in itself. But none-the-less, the new Council is coming along nicely, there are new Watchers replacing the ones lost and they are taught to think, to help their Slayer. The old ways needed to go, I just wished that it didn't take the old Council blowing up to achieve it. But my thoughts are drifting again.

Buffy going back to America…to tell you the truth, I didn't know what to think. I know she is bored and has no motivation to stay on the Council, well at least not now. Maybe this trip will do her some good, we have been crowding her. The only thing I am worried about is her asking to keep it from the rest of the senior Council. It might not be that hard to keep it from them for a few months, then they might start asking question, but a few months can be done… well at least for most of them. Xander and Willow are out of contact most of the time, so that won't be a problem. Faith lets Buffy get away with a lot of things, and will understand her need to disappear. The problem is Dawn. She is not going to let this go, she will demand to know where her sister is, before Buffy is even in the US. Maybe a compromise will be needed.

BANG! The offices doors flew open.

What the… turning around I saw my Slayer walking casually towards my desk, and all I can do is let out a sigh.

"Really Buffy, I thought I taught you better manners then this. Knocking would have been nice." I shook my head as I reprimanded her.

"Aww Giles, what's the fun in that. I make a better entrance when I don't knock." Buffy in her overly sweet voice said, as she flicked her hair and grabbed a chair in front of my desk to sit. But she seemed to have spotted my bottle…

"Isn't it too early to have a drink? I thought those normally only came out after really bad missions and apocalyptic season." She asked me with one eye raise.

Sighing again to myself, I raised my own eye and shot back "Any one of your so called 'Scoobies' can bring this out, really Buffy, you didn't think that going back to the US without anyone knowing will be good for my nerves, do you?" She at least had the decency to look sheepish.

When she kept quiet, I carried on "You know, I might be able to give you the months of anonymity…" and her face lit up "… but you need to find a way to keep Dawn happy. I cannot lie to her, and even if I was to say no to her, she will manage to get hold of your information from somewhere else. Sometime I wonder if it was wise to let Willow teach Dawn 'all that she knew' of the computer." With that, Buffy's started to look defeated. Taking pity on her I decided to put forward my suggestion.

"Maybe a compromise can be reached? I know that all Dawn need is assurance, so if you promise to contact her every couple of days, to check in with her, I'm sure she will not bug you for where you are going, well at least for awhile." Buffy seems to be contemplating this, so I went back to my desk and took out the papers that I asked our informants for.

Reading through these papers, I see another headache coming, Charming seemed to have little to non-demon activity, but the illegal human activities seemed to be the reason for it. With the size of the town, demon activities would have been noticed by the local gangs, and from the reports they are not the type to turn a blind eye.  
My attention went back to Buffy as she started to respond to my suggestion.

"How long do you think it will take Dawn to figure out that I am back in the US? I think your suggestion has merit, but telling her might break me before I get on a plane." She does have a valid point. Dawn has a way of getting information out of people.

"Maybe, give her a time limit; tell her that you will let her know in six months? Then she has something to look forward to?" I suggested. But as soon as I looked up, I can see Buffy looking at me with hopeful eyes, and the puppy effect is coming on as well, oh crap, she wants something… and it will not be in my favour. So instead, I took off my glasses and started to clean them, avoidance is bliss, but it does not seem to work on someone you know all too well, as Buffy started on me.

"Giiilllllles… can I ask you a favour?" She said in an all too sweet manner. Which I cringed at, but I put my glasses back on and asked for the inevitable. "What is it my dear?"

"Well, Dawn always seemed to listen to you better, especially coming to missions and such, soooo I was wondering if it might be better if you inform her?" Her persona is now a little girl asking for a treat, and its working, sigh… Why do I even bother with trying to say no? When it comes to Buffy, it just doesn't seem to apply. But this does give me leverage to negotiate.

"I will inform Dawn of your absence, on your behalf", her face started to light up," only if you agree to some conditions I will set about before you go." And her face dropped and became suspicious.

"What type of conditions?" She asked speculatively, sitting a bit more up right in her chair.

Feeling like a father letting her daughter move out for the first time, I took one more sip of my drink, before I started my conditions.

"First and foremost, you will write me an email every week…" Buffy looked to protest, but I carried on. "… Let me finish my dear girl, and I will justify the reasoning when I'm done." Seeing her settle back down I decided to start again.

"Right, you will write me an email every week; you will wear the cross from Willow at all times; you are going to take the funds available to you to purchase a place of your own; and you will take one of Willow's emergency phones." Well it's not a lot to ask for, but looking at Buffy, she does not seem to agree. Actually she is gapping at me looking shocked, it was only for a few seconds, then she blew, or is it whined…

"But, but, but, that is sooooo not fair, none of the others have to do this when they go on missions! Plus I'm not going on a mission; I'm just going to do my internship." Looking like she had swallowed some lemon, I decided to interrupt her before she could carry on.

"Buffy, I don't ask others to do this because, they are surrounded by Slayers, witches, and newly trained watchers. The only person who doesn't have backup is Willow, and she does report back to me a lot more often than you do. She has a failsafe where if she is in danger, she will be transported to a safe dimension before contacting me, and she always lets one of her coven know how to get hold of her." Giving Buffy a pointed look, as she tried to cut in, I carried on "Xander and Faith knows better than go into a situation without any backup, and Dawn lives with a witch and two Slayers, not to mention others in the area. The Demon population knows well enough not to try anything on her, if I remember correctly, the last time someone tried, you and Faith decided that a lesson was needed, till this day I am still not sure what you two did, but it cleared the area of demon population." Shaking my head, I looked at her; she at least had the decency to look sheepish when I mentioned this. "Anyhow, the cross and phone are standard. The cross has an emergency transportation spell woven into it, which will only activate if you are seriously injured. The phone, which is just like a cellphone, is more for the council purposes than anything else. We need to be able to contact you if something big happens and Faith or the other seniors can't make it, and the only person that can trace the phone is Willow, who is not due back till Christmas, which by then you should have told people where you are." Giving her another pointed look, I took another sip of the Bourbon, before carrying on. "The money to buy a place, really is looking at future possibilities, when you do tell everyone where you are, people will want to visit, and it will be easier to own a place then renting. The emails are for my peace of mind, Buffy. I really want to give you the space, but I am worried. There might not be much, if any demon activity in the area, but the illegal human activity seems rampant." I gave her some time to digest this before carrying on "There seems to be strong gang violence in the area, actually, the one gang practically runs the town."

"You mean like in LA? With the different factions fighting for turfs?" Buffy interrupted before I can go further.

"No, they seem to be like a vigilante group. The locals sometimes go to them rather than going to the police", I answered her. She raised an eye and looked at me questionably.

"No, the police there are not like the ones in Sunnydale. But the locals do not always like the way justice gets served, so they seem to have more faith in the gang to 'cleans up' so to speak, especially when hard evidence is lacking. They are connected to several grand thefts, prostitution, drugs and weapons trafficking, but the FBI has nothing concrete to pin it on them, and it is suggested that the police sheriff is deeply in their pockets, so they have been around for awhile." Having finally gotten to my major concerns, I let myself relax a bit to wait for Buffy's response.

She seemed to have been contemplating, while asking "So, the only people I have to worry about are the local gangs? Do they threaten the town's people?"

"No, like I said the locals rely on them to sort out their issues rather than the police. Most of the locals have turned a blind eye to their activities, and they tend to be bystanders. The gang doesn't actively recruit, but have in the past absorbed some local gangs into their fold." I responded with as much diplomacy as I can. There really is no point in discouraging Buffy; her mind have already been made up, so all I can do is give her as much information as I can of the town and its people.

"So, if I stay out of their way, they will stay out of mine?" She asked.

"Yes." As I responded, I saw her face start to relax and a small smile starting to form, I resigned myself to being the one to figure out a way to break the news to Dawn that her sister is not reachable, unless Buffy initiates it. And her next comment just confirmed my thoughts.

"So, if I agree to the conditions, and sort out the calls with Dawn, then I am free to go?" She asked as her eyes starts to light up.

Sighing again, I heard myself say yes. And the next thing I know I was enveloped in a Buffy hug, which is to mean I can't breathe. I think I heard her squeal, then something about shopping and decorations and house hunting, but I shut off. Drinking the remaining liquid, I sat down and saw Buffy leaving my office so excited; it brought a smile to my face. I hadn't seen her this happy in awhile, maybe this will be good for her.

Going back to the papers that the informant gave me, I thought I might as well go through it again, just in case I missed something. Buffy was not going to read the stack of paper, old habits die hard I guess, but she managed to get a medical degree, so it will have to count for something. As my thoughts went back to Charming, I heard the door open just slightly. Looking up, I saw Buffy's head pop into view, raising an eyebrow, I looked at her questionably. She gave me a bright smile, and then asked "By the way Watcher of mine, what is the gang called?" I knew exactly who she meant, feeling a bit panicked, I made her promise that she won't actively go look for the members.

"Arg, Giles I'm not going to go look for trouble, I just need to know the name so that I can avoid them. This is my year of trouble free anonymity, so I am not going to spoil it!" She answered with a bit of annoyance, which relaxed me to no end. So I decided her knowing is better the not.

"They are also a Motorcycle Club, which also owns the local garage…" I started to ramble on the information, which was put a stop to as Buffy whined "Giiilllleeesss… I just want the name."

Sighing for the umpteenth time I finally responded "Fine. They are called the Sons of Anarchy, also known as SAMCRO."

* * *

Okay, this was long. I will not promise similar length chapters.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. :)

Thanks again to La for being my beta.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Buffy or the Sons of Anarchy, or any other character that I might use. But will be mainly Sons of the Anarchy. I am also going to play it loose with times lines and stuff.

* * *

One month, that's how long until his son comes home. Thinking back, I was a coward, looking at the son that I should be holding, lying there in the incubator. No, I refuse to think on it. Abel is coming home, and he will have everything ready. The house needs a new coat of paint, and maybe getting Half-sack to paint it would be better, they really don't have two grand lying around. With the club just getting back on its feet, there is no point in spending cash that you just don't have.

I looked around the room that we made for Abel, a smile started to form from my lips. This place is finally going to be worth coming home to; with Abel they can form a new family. Ya sure things have been hard with the club, but we are starting to get back to business. Things are still in a bit of a mess with Tara and Wendy, but that can wait. He's not sure if he can give Tara what she wants right now, but Wendy is willing to go along with anything, if it meant that she will be close to her son. Maybe getting back with Wendy is not such a bad idea, she has cleaned up. As my thoughts started to drift, I heard some trucks starting to slow. So he went outside to see what the commotion is about.

As I left through the front door, I spotted the local realtor "Hey, Mark! What's going on?" I asked as I stared towards him. He was standing to a house diagonally opposite mine, I remember the place, it has been on the market for over a year, the police had chased out some homeless people that started to squat there some months back.

"Jax! How you doing? I nearly forgot that you live around here." Mark said with a smirk. He knew Mark when they were in high school, he took over the family estate business when he graduated and even went to college or something. But he is a Charming local; even though the Sons keep the big realtors out and keep development to a minimum their family is still grateful. Especially when one of the bigger companies wanted to buy them out a few years back, and we helped with ridding the company reps. Anyway, the family might seem to think they up there with Elliott Oswald, but they know who they owed. Taking another step closer, I asked the question that I already suspected the answer to "So you finally sold this place?" not looking at Mark while I asked this.

"Yes, finally! Since the Dellports went broke and ran out of town, the bank has been left with paying off all of their debts. But the property is just a bit too pricy for the locals, and none of the rich outer towners wanted to buy property in a small town like Charming. The local bank was also refusing to lower the price on the place, as the Dellports ran up quite a credit before they left. So it has just been hanging." Shaking his head as Mark started to talk through some stuff that I already knew. I remember the Dellports, rich bastards that flaunted everything, thinking the people were all beneath them. Jax himself got his place after a job. The previous owner was desperate to leave and took the first offer given to him who could pay cash. When he first moved in, Devin Dellport had made him feel 'real' welcome, with calling the police on the grounds that the music is too loud or one thing or another; the man was a pain in the ass. But no one threatened a Son and got away with it, so a few threats here and there and the man just ignored him. He did have a lovely daughter though, a sexy red haired who had a thing for bad boys, and I was one of the best at that. I don't think he knew how many of the 'lowly trash' his daughter threw herself at, I have seen porn stars that had a better reputation then her. Anyway that's in the past now. My concentration drifted back to Mark. "About three weeks ago, some guy phoned the office, saying that he was looking for a place for his daughter. Something about her doing her internship at Charming General. We sent him a bunch of electronic brochure of the places that fit in most of his criteria and stuff. He sent back three places that he wanted us to take videos, and this was one of them. The bank got wind of it and got one of the best people to make the place look a lot better than it actually was. Anyway, they decided on buying the property, with no reduction, if the bank is willing to repaint the whole place and pay for any extra repairs that might arise after the daughter had moved in. Then the whole thing was signed, sealed and executed with in the week, the bank even got all the payments settled. So now here I am, doing a last minute check before the little princess arrives," Mark rambled on. Another spoiled brat, getting everything handed to them. Ya he has seen the house, really nice piece of work that's for sure. Big rooms, lounge, study, a nice garden and pool at the back. Like something out of the magazines, and probably like the houses in suburbia of the Hollywood Hills. Nah, they can have it, he had worked hard for his place and he is damn proud of it. But that reminds me "Hey Mark, you think you can do me a favor?" I asked as an idea came to me.

Giving me a look "Ya sure, if I can…" he trailed off, so I decided to ask before I changed my mind. "You think your boys can paint my place after they done here?" It would get my place painted in no time, without the extra costs and I can please both Mom and Clay. Mark seem to contemplate, and then he called some of the guys over, they seemed to be talking about paint and stuff, nodded to me went back to chatting, then he turned back to me. "Sure Jax, Santo here says that the bank brought more paint then needed, and they can charge the overtime to the bank too, cos they wanted the place done today. They nearly done, and then they will be over to your place." Mark's answer brought a smile to my face. I thanked him and headed back to my place. Well at least something good came out of this, and you may never know, the girly might be hot enough to be worth the trouble.

-0-

Looking at Abel through the incubator, I can't help but smile at the site. He has been doing wonderfully, the doctors didn't think he was going to make it especially the first few days, but he proved everyone wrong. He was a little fighter, just like his father, and he is the next generation of Sons, he will survive this.

"Tara, the chief is calling for a general meeting in ten." I heard the floor nurse call out to me as I went through Abel's chart.

"Thanks Beth, I will be there soon." Thanking her, I left to go towards the elevator. My thoughts went back to the hospital. The newbies will be here soon, the hospital is really excited about the new interns. Apparently a couple of years ago some interns had a bad run in with the local gangs one night , which resulted in the one ending up seriously injured. It even made the news, after that there was literally no applicants, and even if there was an unlucky soul who was sent here, the person would transfer out with in the month. Another major factor was that there isn't any real Home Depot or any big malls in Charming, so they have been getting little to none new recruits. But apparently there was a bigger graduating pool this year all over the US, so the positions have all been snatched up, which gives the smaller places all a chance to get some new hands. Well, I wish luck to them all.

As I entered the meeting room I saw some nurses giving me looks and shaking their heads, while others ignored me, so I went to one of the open chairs and sat down. I know what the hospital staff think of me, well more of my relationship with Jax. Signing to myself, I don't think it's going anywhere, and Gemma gives me the look that says you don't belong so why push it. Maybe Jax isn't ready, but I do care for Abel. My thoughts were cut short as the chief walked into the room.

"Morning people, let's not waste time. As you know due to the number of graduates this year most of the more popular cities and towns are all full, so applicants have looked elsewhere, and we are actually get ten medical graduates, eight of whom are doctors. Also we are finally getting a physiotherapist and occupational therapist interns, I know that those departments have been under staffed, but the hospital just doesn't have the funds needed to pay a salary that can rival the likes of LA or California Central. This meant that most patients have been asked to go to private practices or California Central. But hopefully with the extra hand, even just the one, we can take on a few more patients." The chief then put some files on the table as he carried on "Here are the files for the new people. I expect them to be welcomed, and last the whole year, and if possible retain some of them. But please give them a proper education of Charming, the good and the bad, so we don't get blamed on any of the stupid stunts that they might do, which WILL cause issues. Right. Now, the rotation schedule." I stopped listen to the chief then, 'education of Charming', in other words we need to tell them about the gangs without scaring them off, easier said than done. Hmm, this can be good, we really needed the extra hands, and with a new physio and OT, we might not need to turn away some of the recovering patients, some of them just don't have the money to go into the bigger cities for treatment. I need to meet Jax soon and maybe have a talk with him, and let him tell the club that there will be new people in town, that may not know the rules and such. It's a heads up, but it's better than nothing. My mind drifted back to the meeting, as a discussion on night schedules for doctors came up.

* * *

More of a filler chapter then anything.

I actually wrote chap 5 with it being apart of this chap. But it was getting too long and it looked better as a chap on its own, so I decided to write a bit on Tara and the hospital.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks La!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Buffy or the Sons of Anarchy, or any other character that I might use. But will be mainly Sons of the Anarchy. I am also going to play it loose with times lines and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 5

Two hours, two more hours, then I will be at my new home for the next year. Smiling to myself, I drove down the high way between California and Charming. I probably will sleep on the floor tonight, but its only one night. The movers are coming tomorrow, and I will have all the furniture and other essentials. But tonight, I can just familiarize myself with my new place.

I still can't believe Giles bought me a house. Yes, it's all mine, even though it was paid by the council, but my name is on the deed. Thinking back it had been one interesting month.

.~.

_A month ago, around a week after Giles gave Buffy his conditions for going off on her own_

_.~.  
_

Bang! I strode into Giles's office; oops I think I gave him a fright. It was actually a funny site, as some papers are still making its way down from mid-air and the rest scattered around his desk.  
I saw Giles shake his head; sigh to himself before concentrating on me. Giving me a glare, he then proceeded to attempt to make some order to the mess.

"So, I thought you said that you going back to get things sorted and to pack?" he asked without looking up as he put some papers away.

"Ya well, I slipped in, slipped out, took the things important to me and left. If I packed anything more, they would have gotten curious, and I would rather you tell them I'm off than having to explain myself. They might get nosy, and start to dig, plus less luggage means a major shopping spree!" I started to get excited the more I explained, oh shopping, I haven't had a state side shopping spree in ages, and the malls sigh, the fun I'm going to have! My thoughts were cut short as I heard Giles cough ever to lightly, so I looked up. He looked amused and annoyed at the same time.

"I see. When were you going to inform me that apart from placating Dawn, I also need to explain to the rest of the council that you are off somewhere, which I approved, but no one else is to know where it is?" Okay he said that with a bit more sarcasm, and maybe I did deserve it, but I think Giles is over thinking it.

"Giles, you are thinking too hard on this. If you can somehow convince Dawn not to throw a fit, then there is nothing to worry about. It's not as if any of the others care where I am. And when they do contact me it will be through email, which I will still use. As you said yourself, it is only for six months or so, and it will be through apocalyptic season." I stated without care.

"Yes hence we might need you." Giles tried to justify himself, but I cut him off "Oh please, the last time they asked me to take care of a demon, it turned out to be some fledgling who actually had the brains to control some muscle with no brains, but was pathetically easy to kill. I complained all the time as I was dealing with it, and some more afterwards. Now the minis would rather go to the other seniors then me." Okay for all fairness, they told me to come at a really bad time; I was actually on a DATE! Do you know how rare and hard that is to come by these days? So you can understand my annoyance when it turned out to be nothing but a fledgling. But I am so not going to let Giles know this, he does not need to know my dating life.

"Be that as it may, the others will not be that easy to distract, plus you are at fault when you for all intents and purposes ignores the minis." Giles is talking about the senior members, and I don't care about the minis, so I decided to just stop Giles. "Really, we already had this conversation. As you said yourself, Xander and Willow are out of reach; Faith is busy in Cleveland, plus we have an understanding, she will get it. I don't care about what the minis say, and I know what they think of me behind my back. So that leaves Dawn…" At this I looked Giles straight in the eye and switched on my little girl routine. "… Giiiiiilllllleeeessss… you haven't told ANYONE my plans right?"I asked with a suspicious look on my face. He gave me an exasperated look, before answering. "No Buffy, I did not tell anyone. All the information on Charming was gathered by my contacts back in the states. I also asked him for a thorough investigation of a list of other cities and towns. I have a better foresight then you would think." At this he gave me a pointed look. I felt a bit sheepish at that moment so I decided to go back on the dreaded topic of Dawn. "So what are you planning to tell Dawn?"

Giles sighed again before answering "I was going to wait till you are gone to let Dawn know that I have let you go travel, with all the conditions mentioned. Plus you will be contacting her as soon as you reach your first destination, and will keep in regular contact with her, by whatever means you can, which I will insist to her that she understand that it will be at least once a week. It will not be a lie, you are going on a travelling trip, but it is up to you if you decide to settle somewhere." At this he gave me a smirk; ah the mischievous Ripper is somewhere in there. "I will ask her to give you time, but as I said, it would be better if you set it with her then me." At this he gave me another pointed look, almost warning me that I will not get out of that. Oh well, I have to talk to her eventually might as well get it over and done in the beginning, no point in stalling. What Giles said sounds reasonable, none of us likes to lie to Dawn, but sometimes she just refuses to take no for an answer. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Giles started to talk.

"Buffy, since that you are here; I want you to have a look at these." Pointing to a bunch of print outs. Taking one to read, I realized that it is for a house. Looking confused I looked to Giles for an explanation. "These are available houses in Charming, I thought it might be better to arrive there having a place to stay, than hunting for one when you are already working." He explained.

"Hmm, that might not be a bad idea. There any you like?" I asked as the thought of owning a place started to excite me, and I started to look at the details of the one I had.

"Yes, it does not matter where you stayed in that town; there is no traffic for you to fuss over. But the one area does look better than others, so I would suggest the three in that area." As Giles stated his preferences, I looked through another two printouts before going for the ones Giles mentioned.

"They look nice, but do I really need four rooms?" Looking at the one I had on hand, the pool would be a nice bonus, and there is a basement which I can set up a training room, but four rooms? I am the only person going to be living there. As I looked up, Giles started to clean his glasses. Raising an eye I waited for an answer.

"Well, as I stated the last time. When you do let people know where you are, they will want to visit… and well… what I am trying to say is that…" As Giles started to stumble on his words, I started to figure out what he was implying. So smiling to myself I decided to put Giles out of his misery "Giles, it's fine. You are welcome to stay and visit." At this he gave me a grateful smile. "And I know you deserve a vacation, more than anyone else." He seemed to relax visibly before replying "Thank you, Buffy. Yes, apart from me, I am sure others will want to visit. Dawn will stake a claim on one of the rooms, and I also think that Faith will make trips to visit, as a way to have a break."

Chuckling to himself softly, he carried on "You know this all started from your home at Sunnydale. Especially the last couple of year, we may go away, but essentially your house has become a home to us all." By then he had a sad smile on, and I can't help but mirror his sentiment. Ya, the old house in Sunnydale, was like a home to us all. Xander and Willow never felt comfortable at their own homes, Faith never had a stable place to be and eventually Giles also saw the house as a place to come home to. After the final battle, we had some time to rest in England, then it was the rebuilding of the council, and slowly but surely, everyone was spread out throughout the world, well in Willows case another plan.

The new place can be where everyone will be comfortable to come home to. Somewhere with no worries of the supernatural, where we can rest, and be a family. The thought brought a smile to my face. "Ya, the new place may become a new home for us. And I think the three houses you choose are the best ones, any chance at getting a better look?" I said as my thoughts came back to the present.

"I will contact them, to ask that they take videos of the places, and then we can decide on the best one. You are going to be around here for a few days I take it? Giles replied as he looked at me when the last question was asked, looking a bit hopeful.

My smile got bigger as I replied "Yep! Will be here till we figure out the major plans, but I start work in around a month's time, so at most I'll only have three weeks here. I will do some shopping like I usually do, visit Dawn, so no one will get suspicious, will do the bumming off the Council routine, but don't worry, I will do the patrols, I just refuse to let any minis trail me. Shish, I have no need for winey little tweeny tots." I was developing quite a rant.

"Buffy! Really, they are not bad, if you had just explained your part when the rumors started, it would have been cleared a long time ago." Giles cut in, but I did not want to think about that "No. I had no intention of explaining myself, if they choose to believe in Kennedy, then it's their problem." There was an incident during the first year of the rebuilding, but it's not something to dwell on. "Giles it's okay, I haven't been in major fights for nearly a year, and since the kidnapping incident, I know my reputation has gotten worse. As long as you guys know the truth, then that's all it matters." I gave him a reassuring smile, before standing to leave.

"Buffy, you really should you know. Vi, Rona and Chao-Ahn, was furious with the minis. They really wanted to clear your name, but were barred by you." I cut him then. "It's okay, really, Kennedy can have her fun. She will eventually fall; I am just grateful that this brought an end to her and Willow's 'relationship'. I heard she visited Oz some months back, how is that going?" I decided that diverting the issue would be better, plus I am truly curious about them.

"Well… uhmmm… you see, I am not…" Giles looks flabbergasted, so I started to laugh and walked out the office while shouting back "Let me know when you get the videos, I will be in later. Bye Giles."

.~.

_Back to present time, highway to Charming_

.~.

Giles got the videos a few days later and we decided on the house with the pool and basement. Got the paper work done within the week, and he managed to get the house paid in full, so the only thing I need to worry about are the water, electricity, and levies. Okay, I will be needing a garden/pool boy - unless I want the garden to die - and someone to clean. I will probably end up breaking the furniture. Okay I will make a list once I get there. But now, let's see… yes the sign says thirty miles.

I got into the US a week ago, Giles managed to get me to New York, I then got myself a car and drove from the East to the West. It was a very, very long drive, but it was worth it. Got to California three days ago and started on my shopping spree. It was fun, and the fact that I didn't need to worry about paying for it made it all the better.

Oh shoot, that was my turn off! Okay next one is in five miles; I should be able to get back. Maybe I should have gotten that GPS. Oh well too late now.

I drove around for another thirty minutes, by then I was convinced that one, I am in Charming, the stores said so. Two, I am completely lost.

Maybe I should ask someone, hmm there! Someone stopped by the red light, and it's my right of way. So I pulled next to the car, and quickly asked "Hi! Sorry, I know it's late, but I'm new in town and am really lost. Can you help me?" I put on the most lost and innocent face I can master. The woman blinked, then suddenly realized that I was talking to her "Oh sure, do you have an address or something?" She asked back. "Ya sure, hold on…" as I fumbled with my paper "… Its number seven Hembry street…" before I can finish she exclaimed in surprise "Oh! I'm going back that way, but I just need to go to the shops quickly. I can take you afterwards if you want to just follow me?"

"That would be great; I need to get something to eat anyway. Thanks! By the way I'm Buffy." I was really thankful; don't think I could have stood driving any further. This way I can get some food for tonight and tomorrow. I smiled as I introduced myself, she smiled back and said "I'm Donna; I just need to get some dishwasher powder, than we can go back."

* * *

Yes, I decided to keep Donna alive. Actually, I saw her as my bridging point, when I started to write chap 4, I'm not sure if I will kill her off.

If anyone is confused, this is near the end of season 1, eps 12 "The sleep of babies", I thought this was a good place to bring in Buffy.

Thanks to La, my wonderful beta.

And I hope you guys like it.

Reviews, thoughts anyone?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Buffy or the Sons of Anarchy, or any other character that I might use. But will be mainly Sons of the Anarchy. I am also going to play it loose with time-lines and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 6

Thirty minutes, it's been thirty minutes since I let Tig go, to do his 'job'.  
Twenty minutes since Opie and Donna left with the kids.  
Fifteen minutes since Unser came and told me that Opie was set up.  
Ten minutes since I started trying to get hold of Tig.  
Two minutes since I saw Opie's truck drive up the street, and started to breathe again.  
One minute since I saw it was Donna, and started on Tig's number again.

Until finally, "Clay, Opie's truck went back to Jax." I heard Tig's voice, on the other side of the phone; I couldn't believe I was this happy to hear his voice.  
"Tig, it's off. Come back I'll explain." I cut in before letting him go further.  
"Will be there in ten." Switching the phone off, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and relaxed.

As I took out a smoke, I looked over to where Donna had stopped. She seemed to be talking to some blond. Lighting the smoke, I took a hard drag. I felt someone come to stand next to me. A sideways glance, I saw Gemma casually stop beside me. She gave me a questioning look before asking "You okay?"

I gave her a tired smile before saying "Am now. All is right." It was a statement to assure myself, I would relax further when I saw Tig and got the explanation out of the way. But I wasn't going to reveal more, so I decided to change the topic.

"So you done with cleaning up?" referring to Abel's welcome home party.  
"Nearly, was waiting on Donna for the dishwasher powder." Gemma replied, trailing off, she seemed to be looking at Donna chatting with the blonde.

"You know who that is?" I asked, looking at the same place she was.  
"Must be one of the new people in town; the new interns that Tara was talking about. Jax also mentioned that the house there was sold to some guy who brought it for his daughter who is interning at Charming General." Gemma started to list what she had heard. I started to look closer. "Hum, another rich kid huh? Well, as long as they are nothing like the previous owners than it is all good." I gave a reply, even though Gemma was probably thinking the same thing. My thoughts were cut short as I heard Tig's bike, and my whole body relaxed completely as I saw Tig drive up towards us. "I'm going to be off at the club, won't be long." I said as I gave Gemma a kiss, and started to walk towards my bike. "Ya sure, I'll be home. So don't keep me waiting too long." I heard Gemma say as I got on my bike, giving her one more smile, as I started the engine, and drove off with Tig.

- 0 -

Clay has been tense ever since Unser came by, then he started to phone someone. It went on for twenty minutes, until he finally got through, he then relaxed a bit. Even when I asked him if everything was alright, his body didn't relax completely. Until Tig arrived, he was still a bit up tight, but as he drove off, I felt something settle in me. Everything will be alright. Abel is home, Wendy is back to help and Jax wants to be a parent. He said he was ready, so I let him take Abel to his new room for the night. I saw Donna, park by the drive way, out the car and towards me, as she proceeded to hand me the powder for the dishwasher. I thanked her before my curiosity took over "Who is that?" I ask, still looking at the house on the opposite site of the street.

Donna followed my line of vision then replied. "She said her name is Buffy, new in town. One of the new interns from what I heard."  
Before I could stop myself I heard the question or statement leave my mouth. "Buffy? Who names their kid Buffy? Oh well, who am I to judge." Shaking my head, I turned back to Donna "It's getting late, why don't you go home to the kids Donna, the cleanup is mostly done, and I will be off as soon as I have the dishwasher going." I gave Donna a hug before going inside. The mysterious neighbor will have to wait. It had been a long day, some rest was really needed.

- 0 -

"I nearly shot Donna." I heard Tig say, as he took a big gulp of the whisky. He didn't even bother with a glass. When we got to the club he just went to the bar and grabbed the first bottle that came to him. I watched as Tig proceeded to down nearly a third of the bottle, before pouring me some. He was still behind the bar when I went to sit on the stool. He wasn't looking at me or anything, just kept on drinking.

"Stahl set the whole thing up." As I broke the silence "She bugged Opie without his knowledge; put the money in his account, just so we would be convinced that he was ratting us out." I said before taking gulp of my own drink and silence reigned once more.

"I had everything set. The car, the gun, the position, all I was waiting for was the target. I should have checked, but when I saw Opie's truck stop, all I wanted was for it to be over and done with. So I aimed." Taking another swig of the bottle, he carried on "But then this car came from nowhere and stopped next to the truck, so I waited. When the car started to follow, all I can think about is how relieved I was," At that I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at me, he was still lost in his memory, so I let him carried on. "You know at the earlier job with the Mayans, Opie saved me from getting shot… there was a clear shot later, but I… I couldn't…" Taking another gulp, Tig's voice was starting to break, and his breathing getting harsher. "…I just couldn't…"

I downed my glass, and went over to him and gave his shoulder a hard squeeze. "Shit, sometimes I get so used to asking you to do these jobs that I forget how much it weighs down at you. But it just shows how much you would do for us and the club." There really isn't anything I can say right now that could make things better. All I can do is to assure him that it was okay. "It's alright. Nothing happened. Opie is at home with the kids, and Donna is on her way home. All is alright, nothing happened." Letting Tig go, I heard him start to repeat my words, "They're fine, nothing happened, they're home. And everything is fine." The words rolled off again and again, between mouth full of liquor, it's needed, to assure himself and to convince himself. Tig will be better; probably will be fine by morning. But tonight? tonight I let Tig drink as much as he wants.

Hmm, maybe I should give Gemma a call. Someone needs to stay with Tig. Then I heard someone entering the club, turning I saw Epps, and grinned, maybe I won't need to stay after all.  
"Hey Half-Sack!" I yell, and watched as he jumped, the kid is still new and but willing to do his share, he saw me and walked this way.

"Clay, you scared me there. What you doing at the club, I thought everyone left after Abel's party." He asked, probably haven't spotted Tig yet.

"Well, Tig's had a rough day," Nodding my head to the back, he got my move and looked over my shoulder; Tig sitting on the ground behind the bar still drinking. By then he was nearly through the bottle.

"No shit, he looks like hell."Epps's eyes widened as he looked Tig over.

"Ya well, I promised Gemma I will be home soon. You mind making sure he doesn't trash the place, and get him to bed?" I asked before he can go further.

"Ya sure Clay, no problem. Should I stop him from drinking further?" He asked, as we saw Tig open another bottle. "Nah, let him be. Just make sure he is in one piece and not out causing trouble. You clear?" I said, before giving Tig one last squeeze on the shoulder and walked towards the door. As I opened the door, I looked back and saw Tig giving Epps the bottle to drink, shaking my head, and letting out a long breath, I left.

My thoughts were consumed with what might have happened, and I shuddered. No, like I told Tig, nothing happened, everything is fine. Maybe we can have a barbeque at my place this weekend, for the club, it might settle some feelings, let Opie feel that he is back or something…

Sigh, I am not one to dwell, but my thoughts kept on going back to what might have happened if the blonde didn't stop by the truck. It might have torn the club apart, and Jax…shit no. Jax and Opie are close, it would have devastated both, and with Jax already questioning the club, no, it could have gone real bad. Something needs to be done about Stahl, she nearly caused the club an irreversible mistake, and we need to find the witness. I need to call a meeting tomorrow at the club. But now, I need to go home to Gemma, so I can forget – about today, tonight, Tig, Opie, Danna, and Jax.

* * *

I have used some lines from the series: from where Clay was trying to assure Tig - Season 1 eps 13 "The Revelator".

Thanks La.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Buffy or the Sons of Anarchy, or any other character that I might use. But will be mainly Sons of the Anarchy. I am also going to play it loose with time-lines and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 7

Ten minutes, that's how long I have been smiling.

Home sweet home. The smile started when I stepped into my house. My house, yep, that sounds great. Following Donna had been a great idea, and she volunteered to show me around Charming, I didn't say no, she seems nice.

Now let's explore this place, seeing it in person is a lot more different than on videos. I tried the switch to the entrance area, bingo! The light are on, which means the geyser should also be working, yes! Hot shower, at least I can be clean before I go to sleep tonight. With no furniture in the rooms, the place looks huge, actually it looks a lot bigger then it was on the video, oh well, I will see how the things I bought fit in and buy more if needed. There are in total four levels: basement, ground, first floor, and the attic. On the ground floor is the sitting room and dining room which are linked, with the dining room elevated by a step; the kitchen - which means I will need to learn to cook, hmm maybe I can get Donna to help me - there is also a study on this floor, which I can turn into an extra room, hmm so in total five rooms? Seriously! Oh oh, there is also a toilet and shower on the ground floor. Okay, basement can wait till tomorrow, not going to spooky areas tonight, so up stairs. Right, two of the rooms are identical, with the third a lot bigger, and then the master bedroom… OOhhhhh Ahhhhhh, it's so big, and look at that tub! It looks better then it was on video, and the closet space! Yes! More shopping trips! Okay Buffy, its more than enough excitement. Plus you get a better look at the place in the morning. Yes, now let's check if there is hot water, so I can have a shower, then sleep. It had been a long day, and tomorrow will probably be busy with the movers. But now I can relax and enjoy the quietness of the place.

- 0 -

Okay I still have time to get all things I might need and still get to the hospital with time to spare. Can't be late for the first day.

Hmm, where is that pair of jeans... dig dig ... not this box... digging keep on digging ... Ah ha! Finally! Okay, pants check, top check, jacket, shoes, cool, that's everything. Arg, I need a new alarm clock, should not have tossed it against the wall. I should not have stayed up until three to unpack. I didn't realize the amount of stuff I brought, and I still need stuff for the kitchen. Oh well more shopping.

The movers came bright and early yesterday, but I was already up exploring the rest of the place. They were pretty great though, putting the furniture wherever I wanted, and putting up with me changing my mind a couple of times. But maybe it was the tight shorts I was wearing; well a girl's got to use her 'assets', whenever she can, damn I sound like Faith. They helped with the furniture and even helped me with the curtains, but alas I still have the boxes to go through. I managed to sort them out to the different rooms, and went to unpacking room by room. The smaller of the bedrooms was easy enough and I decided to leave my room for last, so I went to make the kitchen and sitting room look decent. In between that, I ate a couple of the precooked meals, looked around the garden to see if anything needs fixing, and went back to the boxes. I didn't even realize it was really late until I got hungry again, it was around twelve and I realized that my room was still in a mess. So I spent the next three hours making the room livable. I still have boxes all over the house, but its decent enough that if I get a 'friendly' neighbor visit the place won't look like a war zone.

Oh crap! I am going to be late. Bag, keys... okay I look good, and I'm off to the first day of work.

- 0 -

The chief called an early morning meeting, to introduce the new people to the staff. It is kind of funny; I was once there, it's a step we all had to take.

Giving the newbies a once over, I saw the new physio and OT, interesting the OT is a male and the new physio is a tiny blonde... can she even carry any of the patients? I don't think I'm the only one thinking it as I heard someone at the back comment on her size. Looking at her, I saw her nose scrunch up, she couldn't have heard their comments right? It was only there for a few seconds, but it looks like she heard every word. She was probably thinking around weird things on us as well. Hmmm interesting there are only three girls out of the ten, and I think the one is married to another new doctor. This is going to be interesting. The new single girls are going to be like new attractions, especially when both looks like they should be in California getting a tan, and not in hospital grabs. This is going to be fun for back room gossip, maybe the nurses can find someone else to gossip about. I can just see the single males in the room sitting straighter, trying to get the newbies to look at them. The brunette seems arrogant though. Looks like someone whose too used to getting what she wanted, hmm she shouldn't be in Charming, attitude like that is not going to go well for the locals. The blonde seems ditsy, like a cheerleader, and she looks young. None of the others stood out, but I will probably get to know them as work progresses. Here comes the chief.

"Morning, people! Isn't it a lovely day?" It was a rhetorical question but some agreed while other smiled. "First I would like to welcome the new interns." At this most of them straightened as all eyes trained on them."I expect every one of you to have read the rules of this hospital; I hope you will enjoy working here. The staff is here to help your transition into the system, and I expect you to know the ropes within the month. Now, your schedules will be handed to you by your residence, and the list will be up as soon as the meeting ends." He looked to the rest of the staff, especially us the residences, "If any of the interns are at fault, I will make sure that their attending residence will also be held responsible. So, make sure they know the rules."

After that he essentially ignored the interns as he went through the schedules and other issues. Thirty minutes later we were out the door, I didn't know if I had an intern or not, actually none of us did, the chief just told everyone to prepare as if we are. Well I will know soon enough. Turning a corner I saw all of the interns standing around the list on the wall, I went closer to check. Oh well it seems that I won't be having a tail. I actually smiled at that, because I don't think I can deal with a newbie, on top of all the other issues that's happening in my life. Plus this way I could still help Jax and the club out when they need it. Deciding to go check on my existing patients, I started to walk towards the lift.

- 0 -

Okay, it's a lot harder integrating into the masses, even harder when there are only ten of you, with three girls and you're the only physio.

The married couple is cute, Sam and Ashley were high school sweethearts, got married in college, and wanted to be together for their intern year, ya it was easier to get to the smaller places together. Timmy, the OT guy was nice, sweet even, I think he is gay, but apparently the people higher up made a mistake with his application, so he got to choose from the smaller towns, and with Charming not far from Southern California, it was the best option. Some of the new doctors seem nice, but they remind me of the American wholesome boys… kinda like Riley. They are making small talk with the only other single girl- Cindy, its really funny with her in the center and the guys all around her trying to get her attention, really high school much? She actually reminds me of Cordelia. Cordelia at her worst, arrogant, snotty and think they can get everything handed to them. Ya ya I was like that at one point, but that was a long time ago and I have out grown that attitude. At least I don't have to work with her, which has to be a plus. Anyway as long as she is surrendered by the other guys, can keep the them busy, and attention off me I will be happy. Really not looking forward to having them hounding me.

Okay, let's see the list, hmm, I just need to report to the physio department. Right that will be where exactly? Oh shoot, I shouldn't have spaced out, Timmy left and I could have gone with him, our departments are on the same floor. Oh well, let's get to the floor and then I can look for the rehabilitation ward, the department is somewhere there.

- 0 -

Buffy is lost, how she can be lost in a hospital, she is not sure. Looking around she realized that she has somehow ended up in the pediatric ward. The place for the little people, which Buffy has had no contact with since Dawn has grown up. Although there were a few mini slayers that were called early, they are normally kept elsewhere to give them normalcy and a chance to be kids. Another reason was that, children are easily influence, and an easier target, so Giles refuse to put them in danger, hence when younger girls were found they are ferried away and hidden with their families until they are older. Only the core group of council members has access to the list of girls called before they are thirteen, and it's not a long list either. The only girl that everyone knows about is with Xander; who refuses to be parted with her 'daddy Xan'. Sniggering to herself Buffy thought it was funny how Xander always seemed to end up in interesting situations.

"Sorry can I help you?" Buffy suddenly realized that she must have been lost in her thoughts, turning, she saw a pretty brunet from the meeting earlier, one of the resident doctors.  
Blinking, Buffy realized that she must really come off as a ditsy blonde at the moment, looking wide eyed. But snapping herself out of her 'zone' she replied.

"Oh yes, sorry, spaced out for a minute there. I think I'm lost. I'm supposed to go to the physio department, which is in the rehab ward…" As she started to explain, Buffy saw recognition come into the girl's eyes as she was cut off, "Oh yes, I remember you from earlier, you're the new physio. You're not far off, as you might have noticed that the department is pretty small. So they share facilities with the OTs and other smaller departments and such. I can lead you there; my name is Tara by the way." Extending her hand out to Buffy, who just looked at her a bit bemused. Buffy smiled, the little bubble there reminded her a bit of Willow, but she isn't shy like Willow used to, no Tara is a confident doctor sans the arrogance that Cindy shown earlier. She reminds Buffy of the saying 'the girl next door'.

Shaking her hand, Buffy went with her own introduction. "Buffy Summers, one of the new 'attractions'" Smiling as she shook Tara's hand.

Tara can't help give off a laugh "I see you caught on to the in-house gossip." she said as they started walking. "So, where you from?" curiosity still won out as she inquired. Deciding that going for the straight forward answer is better than beating around the bush Buffy answered.

"Well depends, I grew up in California, then moved to Sunnydale," Suddenly Tara exclaimed "Oh! Isn't that the town that became a crater?" her interest just peaked with that bit of information. But Buffy doesn't seem fazed; she has had people question her during her years studying so she already had an answer ready. "Yep, the same place. But I got out before it collapsed, so it's really not a huge thing, as the town was basically abandoned by then. Seems there was warning before hand, but the government just didn't realize how bad the problem was until it actually collapsed. Plus we got some nice reimbursements as compensation." Well it was part truth, she did get out before it collapsed it was just a close call. People in town seemed to know something was wrong and left before the battle began; and the government was eager to pay off the people to keep quiet, so the money from that is now in a joint account for Buffy and Dawn. It was decided that the money will be used as an emergency backup, plus with Giles paying for their tuition and most living expenses, they haven't had a need to tap into any of it, if anything, Buffy has added to the fund.

That seems to satisfy Tara's interest for now, as they walked further down the ward.

As they approached another set of glass doors Tara began to talk. "This is the rehabilitation ward, it has the physio, OT, psychology and plastic surgery department all in one," at the plastic surgery, Buffy gave Tara a surprised look, which Tara caught. "Yes I know, at the big hospitals plastic surgery is a big thing. But in small towns like ours, no one in the right minds would do a surgery like that unless you are a stripper or something. Because it is bound to spread around, plus we are close enough to California Central that people would rather go there to do it. So this unit here is mostly to treat burn victims or any scaring from injuries." As she explained further. Buffy nodded, it did make sense, why spend money on a division that's not going to be used.

As they came to another door, Tara pushed through, it turn out to be the changing room. As Tara explained that this will be shared between her and rest of the staff Buffy smiled, it seems she is here.

Looking around there really isn't much, just lockers, benches, and another door that probably goes to the showers. Buffy's musing were cut short when Tara started to talk again.

"The showers are through that door, not a lot of people use it, but it comes in handy for those long nights. There is also a resting room for the night shifts, the cafeteria is on the same floor and is for everyone. Other than that there are examination rooms and such which some doctors are assigned to. Anything else you would have to ask people in the Rehab ward." Tara turned and smiled at Buffy as she finished talking. Buffy smiled back and took a big breathe, well this is it, she thought: the place that will be her home away from home for the next year.

* * *

Hi All

I actually started on this chapter when I was at a conference... this will tell you how much I 'enjoyed' the conference. But work paid for it and I got good food and nice freebies :D

Anyways I am trying to get things going, but need to cover the bases before everything goes ahead. Also I finally managed to get hold of the whole of season 2 in one go. So I can finally get some of the info that I can't from reading recaps.

Thanks for reading.

Thanks to La my beta.  
:)


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Buffy or the Sons of Anarchy, or any other character that I might use. But will be mainly Sons of the Anarchy. I am also going to play it loose with time-lines and stuff.

{phone coversation replies from the person on the otherside of the phone}

* * *

Chapter 8

Two months, that's how long I have been in Charming.

People in Charming are just that 'charming'. The stores are locally owned, the people are nice. I made some friends too, Sam and Ashley the doctor couple, Timmy the OT, Tara the resident doctor, and Donna.

Small towns, people talk, the biggest gossips I found were the nurses. With them being everywhere in the hospital, and on the towns committees there really is nothing that can escape them. But it's because of them that I found out a bit more of the gangs and happenings of the place.

Sons of Anarchy is a motorcycle club, also called SAMCRO, originally made up mostly of war veterans. They 'protect' Charming. They are an American Biker gang, with overseas branches. The current president is Clay Morrow, with Jax Teller as the vice, who I found out is also Tara's past and current boyfriend. They seem to be into arms dealing and other things, but no drugs. They keep the locals goods safe and the drugs out of Charming. The locals seem to have a love-hate relationship with the club, they keep the developments to a minimal and the big stores out, but it also meant that the locals still have their businesses. There are also some other gangs around town like the Mayans; One-Niners; Nordics etc, but the Sons rule Charming. Anyhow, that's what I've heard through the grapevine.

Tara doesn't talk much about the club and her mention of Jax is to reference him as her boyfriend nothing more, I wasn't going to pry. I later found out that Donna is a Son's wife, she talked about Opie being in jail, how hard it was, her kids, but nothing too much to incriminate the club, she just needed someone to listen to.

Ashley and Donna are also teaching me to cook. I lost count the amount of food I burnt. But am getting better! I managed to do a simple pasta with mince sauce, without burning the sauce or over-cooking the pasta. Okay maybe it was a bit salty, but it was edible! This is a long way from being only able to heat up pre-packed meals. Plus I am decent at baking; following instructions to the T is the way to go.

The weekend after I moved in Donna came over with welcome pudding by then I had most things packed, and she offered to look over my kitchen and see what I was missing. I was grateful, really, I had no clue what you needed to cook or bake, and had been living on frozen, pre-packed meals and takeaways.

I have a feeling that Donna and Tara sees me as an escape from their involvement with the club, I don't mind really. I understand the need to have a place to go to just to feel normal, so I keep it light and friendly. Adding the rest of the grownups and the kids to the mix we have a nice little cooking club thing going on, with the unfortunate men being the test subjects of my cooking.

Thinking back, the hardest thing I had to do was that first call to Dawn.

.~.

_Flashback _

.~.

Buffy, you can do this, it needs to be done, or you might just find your little sister parked out on you front porch within a week. Okay, here goes nothing.

As I dialed Dawn's number I was actually grateful that I took one of the council phones, it by no means would have slowed Dawn down if she wanted to find me. But at least with this she won't know that I was back in the US straight away. Oh it's ringing.

{Hello! Dawn speaking!} She sounds cheerful.

"Hi Dawny," {BUFFY!} ouch my ears. Holding the phone at arms' length I can still feel the ringing in my ears. Plus she seems to be talking a mile high, better stop her.

"Dawn! Jeese calm down! My ears so did not need that…" I started to say, which was promptly cut off.

{Well, IT'S YOUR fault! How could you just up and leave!"} She practically screamed.

"I did not!" I tried to talk back; well the optimal word there was tried.

{I'm NOT done!} That shut me up, so I decided maybe it was a good idea to let Dawn finish venting before talking again... oh look she's off…

{You know how twitchy everyone has been since the 'INCIDENT' last year. So that stunt you pulled almost two months ago WAS NOT funny. You might think it was good way to keep the minis on their toes, but there has to be a better way to do this then just disappearing on them! It was nice of you to visit and all; and the shopping trip was great and we had some Summers' girls time, but how could you not say anything, while you were there?} She was not expecting me to answer just yet, because she did not wait for a reply.

{A week later Giles comes to visit. This conveniently was when all the other girls were off somewhere. You know if it wasn't for the infuriating news that came with, his fidgeting and nervousness would have been comical. But what did I hear? My dear sister has decided to go on a travelling trip, with NO protection at all!" Oh no this is not turning out very well…

"I have protection! And I am not weak!" Okay now I am getting a bit irritated, come on, I'm not defenseless.

{Yes, Giles informed me of the conditions that came with letting you go. It's also the reason that I haven't told anyone, yet. I am surprised that he let you go at all…} Oh dear, (now I sound like Giles) I can just picture her narrowing her eyes right now.

{What did you do?} She asked. Huh?

"Oh come on why does everyone think that I did something wrong when Giles lets me go off somewhere by myself. I can be responsible and all." I said more to the wall then as a response to Dawn.

{Well, there was the time in Russia…} Oh we are so not going there.

"Dawn! Come on that was nearly two years ago." I shouted back. Then she seems quiet all of a sudden.

{…You're not in trouble or doing anything dangerous are you…} Her voice was quiet and controlled, but I can hear the concern that came with it. Sigh, ya maybe I did run from issues, but Dawn didn't deserve this.

"No Dawn, I'm fine. Really. I just needed sometime by myself. You know how everyone has found something to do and all? Well I'm trying to find mine," Taking a big breath I am contemplating if I should just up and tell her where I was, but that idea was squashed quickly, I'm not ready yet. Hearing no response from her I decided to say what I had practiced.

"Dawn, just give me a couple of months okay? I promise I will either come back to England or let you know where I am before Christmas. Will you take that?" I asked, trying to assure her and sounding tired at the same time.

{I guess,} I heard her start. {But you promise me you will say out of trouble right? No doing the wonder woman thing and trying to take on more than you can handle.} As she carried on I started to wonder when she became everyone's worry. {You promise?} She sounded like the little girl asking for assurance, and I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Ya Dawny, I promise, no playing hero if I can help it. But you promise me that you won't go digging and pestering Giles okay?" I can just imagine how grateful Giles would be, as it is, I think he has been getting daily phone calls for information.

{Three months.} She said.

"Huh?" Then I caught on. "Six months."  
{Four.}  
"Six."  
{Five.}  
"Six."  
{Five and a half! And you will have to phone or leave me an email at least once a week. If you don't come back or let me know where you are by then I will get Willow to hunt you down!} As the little banter started I can just see Dawn starting to pout and going full pout mood as the last statement came out.

"Ohhhhh, evil! Leave the others out of this. If everything goes as planned then no one will need to know I have disappeared, and by the time they get back all will be revealed. Plus I already promised Giles with the email and occasional phone call so it's cool. So no cheating!" Giving my two cents to the conversation I let it sink in before asking something that I was worrying about when I started the call.

"By the by, you didn't by any chance told anyone have you?" But it seems that I didn't need to worry.

{No, Giles made me promise that I won't, and I quote 'blow the lid', until I have at least talked to you. The girls that I stay with were wondering about my moods though, but I can keep a secret. But what am I suppose to tell Faith?} Dawn's reply relaxed me considerably; her subsequent question actually didn't worry me at all. I know Faith likes to drop a call here and there just to check on everyone, especially the Sunnydale crowd.

"As Faith puts it, we're five by five, it's cool. You can tell her I went on a little trip, and if she is looking for me I check my emails regularly." Like I told Giles Faith is the last person I have to worry about.

{Okay, soooo where are you travelling to?} I can't help but give out a laugh, Dawn will be Dawn.

"Dawn, you can plead, pout and beg all you want, but you promised five and a half months, so I'm not telling. So tell me about England, any boys that I need to threaten?" That seemed to have ended the worst of the conversation; it was actually a relief to get this over with. I didn't have to worry about her nosing around. Dawn knows that keeping a promise is important, so there is an understanding; I'm not saying that she won't try to get it out of me, but at least she won't bug anyone else and the Council will have some quiet time.

.~.

_End flash back_

_.~.  
_

We talked for another thirty minutes on random stuff, with me carefully weaving what she missed the most of the house from Sunnydale. When I saw the second bedroom on the first floor, my first thought was that Dawn would love this. There was never a doubt that she will come and visit/stay, so I started to add little things to the room, it is a touch of Dawn. It made the house feel more real.

After the phone call I sent an email to Giles, letting him know that I have spoken with Dawn, and that she promises not to pester him further on the topic of my location. I got a reply the next morning thanking me profusely; it seems I was right; Dawn had not let Giles go lightly.

The first week in the hospital had been daunting, exhausting, and for the first time since Sunnydale, I felt a real sense of a challenge. No one knows who I am; no special treatments; the only expectations are on a professional level.

I actually never thought I would have been called out to the Chief's office that soon, so when I got a call to meet him in his office, after only being there for a week, I was a bit worried. This was like high school all over again. But the conversation turned out a lot more different than I expected.

.~.

_Second week at the hospital _

_.~.  
_

Knocking on the Chief's door, I waited for a reply before entering. Once inside I noticed that he was on the phone, but he gave me a smile, gestured for me to sit before finishing off some instructions over the phone.

Putting the phone down, he greeted me before taking out a file, which had me worried for a bit.

"Good morning, Summers." The Chief said.

"Morning, Chief." I replied tentatively.

He gave out a laugh and said. "Summers, you're not in trouble, well I hope you're not in trouble, are you?" He looked at me raising a bemused eye.

"No Sir!" I promptly responded, oh that just sounded like a squawk. Arg, need to relax.

He gave off another laugh before carrying on. "Seriously Summers, from what I had heard from the residents and attendings the new interns are doing a great job. And despite their initial apprehension of your stature, you have proved everyone wrong. So there is nothing to worry about." The chief actually chuckled a bit after making the stature comment, as I scowled. But I didn't reply, preferring to wait for the chief to get to the point of the meeting.

"You know you were an interesting case. With most of your studies done overseas, some people on the board questioned whether you would be a help or hindrance. But I saw no point in that argument, as the academic institutions that you did your practicals with all gave you glowing reviews, and they were approved by the American Medical Board. Plus you did write the American qualification exams and finished on the top half of the graduates. Some of the bigger hospitals actually would have liked to have you as a case study to compare interns who graduated in America and the ones that studied aboard." As the chief rambled on I can't help but grimace a bit on the case-study part, no, I would have refuse that, and would have transferred out as soon as I can, never liked being studied, ever since Sunnydale.

"Anyhow, we are here to discuss something else. From your file I noticed that you were a guidance councilor for Sunnydale High, before the town's collapse?" the Chief asked.

"Um, yes." I confirmed the information and waited for the Chief to carry on.

"You see, there was an incident a year ago, where a student at the local high school committed suicide. What happened was that she went for a HIV test, and the wait on the results were driving her further into depression, so one of teachers suggested that she go talk to the high school counselor. But he is bound by the school to report anything that might jeopardize student safety, so he informed the school board. It was a premature and bad judgment. With the school board made up mostly of current parents, some of them told their kids to stay away from her. So a rumor went around saying she had AIDS. She killed herself the day her tests where due to come out. It was negative, the counselor was heavily reprimanded, but because of politics he still has the job. It is well known that no one goes to him anymore, and with that record he might not get a job elsewhere, so he isn't leaving either. So the principle has asked if there is anything we can do to help with the situation, he just wants the students to know that there is someone there if they want to talk and that it is someone outside of the school. Hence the reason you are here. I was hoping you would take the position of hospital counselor." At this he stopped and gave me some time to let it sink in.

"It will only be once a week. It will be like a walk-in clinic, where no appointments will be needed. But of course you have permission to schedule appointments if needed, as long as the head physio is okay with it. There will also be an extra pay for this. Not much, but might be a nice added bonus." Coming to an end the chief looked to me for an answer or any questions. I think I had a deer caught in headlights expression, I was completely speechless. I had planned to approach the chief to ask about counseling after I settled a bit more, but this thing seems to have just dropped into my lap.

"Summers, you okay?" The chief gave me questioning look.

Snapping out of my shock I replied "Yes Sir! I'm fine. Just a bit shocked. I mean I was going to approach you to see if there is something similar as I am trying to get my psychology degree finished, and I really enjoyed doing it in Sunnydale. I mean the kids are great and most of the time they just needed someone to talk to, but I haven't had a lot of experience with adults, so not too sure on that and isn't there hospital psychologist and other personals, will I be stepping on other people's toes?" Okay that came out a bit fast and I might have been hyperventilating there a bit. But this is huge, and I really don't want to piss anyone off. My little babble there would have made Wilow proud.

"Breathe Summers. I have talked with all parties that might be affected. There is already quite a lot for the local psychologists to handle, so we have agreed that only if you can't handle a case, will it then be handed to them. Also if you agree to this, an announcement will be made on Monday about the new service, as the high school counselor will be on leave. So as to let the student know about it and since he is on leave, someone will need to help the kids if need be. At most you might get some resentment from him when he gets back. But as I said, none of the students goes to him anymore. Can I take this as a confirmation that you accept the job?" As the chief explained, my mind started to race, with the information and came one conclusion. This was too good of a chance to pass up. So I answer the chief with a clear yes, I was interested.

.~.

_Back to the present_

_.~.  
_

After the initial shock wore off, I had to do some extra paper work, and I also started to go through my own books and notes to prepare. I got my own little office for counseling, and a week later I sat in there and waited. No one came that first week, but it was expected, as they will probably be weary, but I had hope and two weeks later I got my first student. Then the flood gates were opened. It seems that a trustful counselor is really what they needed. Most of them just needed a set of ears to listen to, so far I haven't encountered major problems that can't be talked through. Wednesdays have become my favorite day, it was rewarding, giving me a sense of accomplishment. Mentally it was exhausting, which is a nice, as physically I don't get much action.

There is barely any supernatural activity. I say barely because of the random demon here and there passing through; most are harmless; while others were just a nice change of workout. The first week after I got to Charming I did a sweep of the town; there was nothing, after my initial patrol, which was another interesting experience. It was also the first time I had a near encounter with the local gangs.

Found out that since there is limited night life of the weird, the locals stayed out a lot later then the people of Sunnyhell, especially the bikers. The gangs also roam the streets a lot more, hmm seems Giles was right, the gangs have a tight rein in the area, and demons would have been noticed if they started to kill. Anyways I was out doing a sweep of the dodgy spots and cemeteries, when I heard the bikes. So guess what Buffy did? I dived in to the bushes… Yes, not my finest moment, but it was that or explaining why she was out walking alone in the middle of the night. It's not my business, one of the things I promised Giles is to stay out of trouble, specifically out of things that has nothing to do with the supernatural. After that I was more careful, but with three straight weeks of nothing, I started staying in.

For the first time since I was called, I had a demon free life.

* * *

:D

This chapter was one of the easiest to write. I initially didnt plan on adding Dawn, but thought it was the perfect place. The story from here onwards will start to mix with the SOA characters.

I took a bit liberty when explaining Buffy's studies; I by no means am a medical professional, but I have friends who are. And I know they are able to do parts of their training in exchange programs if they want, although that is only in certain courses. But it is fanfic, so please don't shoot me on that.

Thank you La for being my beta.  
Thank you for reading! :)

Reviews makes me happy, and feeds the muse ;P


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Buffy or the Sons of Anarchy, or any other character that I might use. But will be mainly Sons of the Anarchy. I am also going to play it loose with time-lines and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 9

Thirty minutes, it only took thirty minutes to give an edited version of my life, not bad I would say. But I had a choice, and I never did like the easy path.

.~.

_Earlier in the day_

_.~.  
_

I went on one of my 'evening walks', after the initial inactivity, I started to only go out once a week, during a weekday where there is less 'club' activity.

It was on my way back, when I spotted the Police Chief's car. Trying not to get caught, I quickly hid behind a car and waited for them to pass, but luck would have it they drove into a driveway across the road. I watched as the chief helped a lady out of the car and into the house, she doesn't look that good, and was walking very slowly. As I left my hiding place, and walked down the street. I got a fright when I heard a car stop and call out my name.

"Buffy! What are you doing out here so early!" Oh darn, it's Tara.

"Um… I couldn't sleep, so I went for an early run." Thank heaven I was in my running gear, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to back it up. She gave me a skeptical look, but didn't press the issue.

"The town is not as safe as you would like to believe. Really shouldn't be roaming around at this time of morning," Tara started to into lecture mode.

"What you doing up? I thought you didn't have evening shifts this week?" I asked her, as the best way to divert the attention back to her.

"Oh! Um… well you see a friend needed some help so, here I am. I can take you home quickly before coming back." She seemed flustered, there is more to this then it seems. But hey, we all have things to hide.

"Nah, my place is just two blocks over; I will be home in no time if I run. Go ahead, don't worry." I said to reassure her and tried to leave, before more questions could be asked.

"If you are sure…" Tara said a bit uncertainly, but she looked like she really wanted to go. So I bid her a quick goodbye, a promise that I will see her later at the hospital, and walked off. As soon as I rounded the corner, I turned quickly, just in time to see Tara park by the same house that the chief and the woman disappeared into. Deciding to keep this to myself for now, I started on a slow jog home.

It's been a slow morning, deciding that coffee break was in order, I headed out to the café and then went in search of Tara. Hey I can't say I'm not curious. Smiling to myself, I headed down to the wards that she is most likely to be at.

Passing the waiting area I was nearly run over by a patient's cart. Only the people on it and pushing it won't medical personals, they where bikers, and from the looks of the jacket they are SAMCRO. Noting that everyone just ignored them, I decided that it's not my problem and walked on. They must have noticed me, because I heard some whistling, but then again, there were other girls in the area so I carried on walking. Turning the corner, I saw Chief Unser waiting by an examination room; I paid no mind until I saw Tara open the door to let him in. As the chief went in Tara gave a look out as if trying to make sure no one noticed her, but she caught my eye. Giving me a pleading look, she closed the door. Sighing to myself, I figured it is probably something to do with the club, so I turned to leave.

"Buffy," I suddenly heard Tara call me. Turning I saw her walking towards me, I lifted one hand and gave a wave, I am curious, but not going to pry.

"Buffy, I know you're curious. But I don't want to get you involved. I," She didn't get to finish the sentence, as I saw Jax, her boyfriend come towards us. So I decided to change the subject.

"Nah, the run was good. Look I need to go, come by my place later okay? You can bring Abel as well, he is a cutie. Okay? Oh Hi!" Tara looked confused for a moment until I greeted Jax who came to stand behind her. Then she gave me a grateful smile and turned to him. I think this was the first time Tara realized that I haven't actually met him properly, actually I haven't met Donna's' Opie either, but hey I was that bit of normalcy in their lives. Introducing the men to me might bring in issues which they were ignoring.

"Um, Jax this is Buffy. She is a colleague and friend of mine, and your neighbor; you remember the house cross the street?" Tara introduced us. He gave me a look, but seemed to decide that I wasn't worth the effort, so there was a quick hi and can I talk to you Tara, and he started to guide her off. She turned giving me an apologetic smile and said that she will come by later.

Oh that went well. I might be a bit put off. Seriously! What is it with bad boys and their image issues, a nice ' Hi! How are you?' or a smile would have been nice. Darn it! I am not going to pout. I was taken out of my musing when I saw the clock near by.

Oh crap I'm going to be late for my next appointment. I dumped the coffee and rushed back to the rehab ward. All the while thinking that the conversation with Tara later will be interesting, I'm a sucker for trouble, because I was actually a bit excited at the prospect. Hey! With hardly any demon action I need to put my interest elsewhere plus extra drama would be a nice highlight.

If I only knew how much my view of the world would change in just a few hours, I might not have been as keen for the conversation as I am now.

- 0 -

The rest of the day at the hospital was actually quite busy, so I forgot about the Tara thing. By the time I got home, I was dead on my feet, and I was looking forward to the leftover pasta I made last night and a glass of nice wine.

I was in the process of heating up the food after a nice long shower, when I heard the door bell. Still not making the connection. I went to open the door.

"Tara! Hi, um…" I didn't know what to say until I remembered our earlier conversation, but I was cut short when she came to give me a hug. It was a need for comfort; it wasn't for me, but rather for her. We stood there hugging until I realize there was a little person in the basinet.

"Oh, hello there!" I squealed a bit as I went to pick Abel up. It seemed to have broken Tara out of her daze, and we quickly went inside.

After Tara reassured me that she had eaten, I quickly wolfed down my pasta and opened a bottle of wine. One of the things I learned while in Europe was a genuine appreciation for wine. Hey, I had time and I needed to recover from my bad beer experience. Wine was much more sophisticated, call me a snob if you like, but I like my wine, red, white, or otherwise.

Pouring a glass for me and Tara, I went back to the sitting room. Abel had been having fun with his toys, so I let him be. Passing the wine to her I sat on the opposite couch and waited for her to start. She was staring at Abel, with a sad smile.

"He could have been mine." She said, still looking at him.

"We were high school sweethearts, everyone's envy." She took a sip of the wine.

"But then high school ended, and reality came crushing down. He was never going to college or leave Charming, but I wanted more, and the things with the club scared me. So I ran from all of this, went to study at Chicago, became a doctor. I stayed away for eleven years." Taking another sip she carried on.

"Then I met Joshua Kohn, who was supposedly the nice guy, the cop, the person everyone likes. The man turned out to be anything but, after putting a restraining order on him; I left and came back to Charming. It was partly to sort out the house since my father died, but the other was to run away from Josh. I felt safer in Charming. I was proven right when Jax helped me with the Josh situation." At this she stopped and stared right into me. Her eyes were haunted, and anxious, it was waiting, waiting for my reaction. I can see that she is expecting me to show disgust, to run, to yell, to bail at the thought of what probably happened to Joshua Kohn.

But all I did was raise an eyebrow. I didn't falter; one of the things I realize as the years went by was that there is never just black and white. Not all demons are evil, and not all human are innocent. The things I have seen humans do since the restructuring of the Council is not something I will forget easily. You don't fight as long as I have and not get jaded with life. Faith will probably understand the situation Tara is in much better than me, from what I have been able to gather, she had a history with gangs and bikers. I never asked about her past, she will never bring it up in conversation. But she won't hide it either, if you ask, she will give a straight honest answer. The way this conversation is going, I might give Faith that visit sooner than expected.

I didn't want to be the one to talk first, so I waited for Tara to say something.

Taking a sip of my own wine, I looked up, and nearly laughed. Tara had this confused look; she was definitely expecting me to do something drastic. Anything but calmly drinking my wine.

"Why aren't you freaked?" She asked still looking confused.

Taking another sip, I looked back at her.

"What are you expecting me to do? Run, scream, bail? Give you a lecture on it is not good to involve yourself with gangs and violence?" At this she looked a bit stunned.

"I would have been a hypocrite, if I did any of that." I smirked and carried on.

"My life is not all sunshine and daisies as you might have liked to think. And I will admit that I haven't really been forthcoming with my past." Sipping the wine again I decided to take a leap of faith and give her an edited version of my life. It just seemed fair after she talked about hers, even if it's not the whole story. I needed to give some before I get more back, especially if I want her to trust me.

"Well, I was a typical Valley girl with all the upbringings of becoming a 'Stepford wife'. I was a cheerleader, popular, stupid and naive." I smiled at that, yep, I will admit what I might have become.

"Then I turned fifteen, my world was turned upside down. I went through a rough patch, my parents divorced, at the time I thought it was my fault, but turns out, daddy dearest was banging secretaries long before things blew up. You know what their solution was? Getting me committed, I wasn't crazy, but no one listened. Was in the loony bin for two months, and I can tell you that it can screw with anyone's psyche to be there. Anyhow, by the time I was released, parents have gone separate ways and we moved to Sunnydale. The town might have seemed like a quaint little place, until you looked closer, the amount of deaths and disappearances was unnatural, but the local police were as bad as it came. So some of us took it into our own hands to help, protect, and in general survive." Giving Tara a sad smile, she has started to listen to me and the more I said the more she seemed to realize something.

"I met two of my best friends the first day at high school, Willow and Xander. Within the first week I was there, they lost their friend Jess. That was the turning point I think, they decided to help me, and with only one teacher on our side we did the best we can. Others joined, and left, Cordy, Oz, Tara, Angle, Spike, Anya. We lost people along the way too, but we survived." Downing the rest of my drink, I stood to go get the wine from the kitchen, but I didn't stop talking.

"The second year in Sunnydale mom kicked me out of the house; I just stabbed the man who I was in love with, I thought I killed him, and Mom found out what I was doing at night. She wanted me to leave it to the police, I laughed at that idea, and she gave me an ultimatum, stop doing what I was doing or leave. I left; I lived on the streets in LA for a bit before working in a dingy dinner to make ends meet. I went back though; I couldn't leave my friends behind. Mom took me back, but it took a long time for us to come to an understanding. Mom died from complications after brain surgery when I was nineteen, 'daddy' was nowhere to be seen. I dropped out of college and worked at a Double meat joint just to pay for food and to keep the social services from taking my sister. Tara was shot that year, she died and Willow went a bit crazy, we managed to get to her in time, but she became an addict after that. It took her years to get over the problem. Xander lost an eye the last year we were in Sunnydale; some crazed psychopath was killing girls, and he was in the way. We all lost something that year." Letting the information sink in with Tara, I poured myself another glass of wine and brought it back to the lounge.

Topping Tara's glass up, I decided to share a bit more.

"You know, one of the reasons I enjoy counseling so much, is that if I can find a legitimate way of helping people, then I will do it, especially kids. Xander never told us about his parents, but the signs where there. Willow - let just say that her parents forgets about her a lot. Then there is Faith, I don't think I want to know. I think my mom and Giles where the only good parental figures they ever had. Giles was our school librarian, but he saw what was happening and supported us as much as he can. This house, my studies after Sunnydale, was all him. He came into some inheritance after Sunnydale, and the first things he did was spoil us." It was true; the first thing he did when the Council funds were released was to set up trust funds for all of us Sunnydale veterans. It was money that no one else apart from us can touch; it is for 'if things go wrong again', then at least we won't be flat broke. He also confided in me that, as much as he is the Council head, he is still wary of the older members that are left, and the money is to make sure that if something happened to him, and we chose to defect again, then we can do so comfortably. Anyways I am getting off the point, hmm Tara hasn't said anything since I stopped, and that could be good or bad.

Putting my glass down, I studied her expression. There was shock, horror, realization, and understanding, it was the last one that I made me relax.

I checked the clock. Hmm it only took me thirty minutes to put my life in a nut shell, not bad. My musing was cut off when Tara started to talk.

"I didn't realize; I mean, Donna said that you sometimes have this look that reminded her of War vets, it actually reminded her of some of the guys from the club. But it makes more sense now." Tara started to respond, but I got surprised when she made some revelations.

"Huh? Donna made the observation? Wow I need to give her more credit, who would have thought." I started to muse to myself, it actually made sense, SAMCRO women did not interfere in club business, but it doesn't mean they don't know what's happening, they needed to learn how to read their men. My respect for these women just went up, because the crap they have to take sometimes is probably a lot more than I thought.

"It also made more sense, when we explained some aspects of Charming to you; you didn't seem fazed at all." Tara actually seemed a lot more relaxed, and I have a feeling that this conversation would be repeated to Donna, and their visits would become more frequent.

"Oh well what can I say, it takes a lot to surprise me these days." Giving Tara a bright smile, I proceeded to check on Abel. He seemed to have fallen asleep during the conversation.

"I should probably tell you what's going on…" Tara trailed of as she closed her eyes and leaned back into the sofa.

I gave a shrug, "It's up to you really, I told you my story, because it was bound to come out sometime, and I would rather you hear it from me then some random person." She was the first person that I told this to in Charming, I'm not trying to hide my past, but I won't volunteer it either. Nevertheless, for Tara and Donna to trust me, they needed as much truth from me as I am able to give without the weird. Plus with similarities between my old Sunnydale crowd and SAMCO, however small it was, I am hoping to know a bit more about the situation with the club.

Yes, I am doing exactly what Giles asked me not to do, getting involved, but I can't help it. I don't like not knowing about a situation; and Tara looks like she needs someone to talk to.

Drinking more of the wine, I waited for Tara to make the next move. The ball is in her court now, she needs to decide to trust me or not. I wonder if I should order some pizza, I'm going to need food if I drink more wine. Alcohol always makes me hungry. My thoughts were cut short. Tara took her glass and downed the wine, I raised an eye, but she just held the glass in front of me asking for more. So I dutifully poured more.

She took one more sip of the wine, and she let herself go. For the next two hours, I heard things that will make some people run to hide. I heard about the people; her drunk dad, Jax, Clay, SAMCRO, Wendy and Gemma. I heard desperation, uncertainty, fears, hopes, and most of all how the incident from the morning had rattled her. It wasn't only her though. I've never dealt with sexual assaults on this level. The thing with Spike was the closet I have come to relating to the subject. But it was never carried through, we talked about it and the subject was buried. Gemma was gang raped, to serve as a warning to SAMCRO. Shit this is screwed up, I might have bit off more than I can chew, but I am not going to run, they need help. Mostly on an emotional level, and Gemma will be jumpy, she won't want to talk with anyone, it's too soon. But eventually, she will need to let go.

Fuck, I need to go see if I can clear a couple of days leave, the visit with Faith will needs to happen sooner rather than later. Faith will give me an honest view of the gangs and bikers. She might also be able to know more about the streets more than anyone else. I need more information, and Tara can give only so much. Another opinion is needed.

Making up my mind, I finished my wine and went to open another bottle. By then Tara had stopped talking, but neither of us wanted to talk about what had happened. It's still too fresh for Tara, and I needed time to absorb the information. I had no illusion that one of the reasons that she told me everything was so that I could help Gemma when the time comes. But if anything Tara said about Gemma is true, then we had one stubborn woman on our hands. It will take time and a lot of careful planning for her to trust me enough to talk.

Looking back at Tara, I had a feeling that I have just jumped into a whole new world, and for the first time since Sunnydale, I was apprehensive of what is to come.

* * *

Yes there are things I didn't include in Buffy's story, but I need to leave some things for later, and yes I practically skipped the last few seasons of Buffy. It would have been too much to do all without at least going into the supernatural. Hopefully it was a good summary

Thanks to my two betas La and TexanFicWriter


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Buffy or the Sons of Anarchy, or any other character that I might use. But will be mainly Sons of the Anarchy. I am also going to play it loose with time-lines and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 10

Two days; it takes me two days to drive from Charming to Cleveland. I drove as fast as I can without getting caught by the cops.

Hey, I only have five days leave, well six if you count in Sunday, three of the days I had to beg and plead for. I have only been working for two months, so asking for extended leave was pushing it. I go it... but I will be working Saturdays for the next month and I had to take on any house calls for the next month too, sigh, there goes my social life. Anyways I left straight after work on wednesday.

I wanted to get to Cleveland for the patrol on Friday; Faith always did like the weekend patrols, there are more people at night and the vampires could mingle more easily.

Anyhow, I'm nearly there; I need to decide where to stay. Hmm it might be better to ask Faith for ideas, right so where to go, there's a dinner near the bus station, I wonder if it's still in business. Oh well can't hurt to try.

- 0 -

I waited till their patrol was finished, and the minis were on their way. Faith always did enjoy her solitude, and after each patrol, she would order the others back, while she did one more sweep of the area. It was her ritual, and after catching some tails and kicking their asses the first couple of time they tried to follow her, a compromise was reached. She will have an hour to do her sweep, no one will follow her, but if she is not back by the hour they will wake up the whole Cleveland branch just to search for her. It annoyed and warmed her at the same time. Faith does not like to be protected; she was always the one doing the protecting, but the fact that they tried, is something entirely new to her. The deal was struck, and Faith got herself a bit of 'me time', after every patrol.

I saw the minis go off, and started to follow Faith. Making sure she was really by herself, I made myself more obvious, although I had the feeling that she might have caught on to me a bit earlier. I smiled to myself, maybe a bit of fun will not be so bad an idea.

When we reached another grave yard, I picked up a hand full of pebbles. This was one of the games we used to play to test the minis' reflexes, but I'm quite sure that I'm faster than the minis. Grinning to myself I threw the first pebble followed quickly by three more. She ducked and evaded like a pro, so I stepped up a notch. After throwing another two, I watched for the hints of her movement, and threw in the direction she was most likely to move to. Few throws later I realised that she must have caught some pebbles, as I felt them coming toward me. I evaded them just fine. As I dodged Faith's attacks, I started to look forward to the confrontation. It has been far too long since I had let loose, this may be a perfect opportunity.

Grinning like a madman, I move in for the confrontation. Using a scarf to hide my face, I went for contact.

She evaded my kick, ducked and tried to kick my ankle, I jumped to avoid it. Hits were exchanged, and we sparred on an even footing. As time went on I noticed her attacks becoming more vicious and precise; I decided to end it before it got out of hand and attracted attention.

She aimed for my stomach; I quickly caught her wrist, twisted and threw her over my shoulder, with a lot more force, so that she might actually stay down. As quickly as the fight started, it ended with me sitting on top of her, grinning through my scarf.

She stayed down to catch her breath then pasted her usual smirk on before saying "So B, it's not like I don't enjoy this position, but if you wanted to get frisky, we should at least take it in doors." She still had the same expression on but gave me a suggestive glance.

"Eww, seriously Faith, I'm not batting for the same team here!" I totally did not need that image in my head, as I jumped off her acting disturbed by her display. I helped her up, and then gave her a hug.

We walked through the graveyard in silence until Faith's curiosity got the better of her.

"So B, it's not like this isn't nice and all, but I have a feeling this isn't a social visit. Since you should be 'travelling'." Ahh good old Faith, getting straight to the point. I gave her a smirk, but this conversation needs to be done elsewhere.

"You have some where that I can crash, maybe with a bottle or two of something?" She gave me a questioning look, but didn't ask anymore.

"Ya, I have a place. It's not much, but Red warded it, so the minis and others won't be able to find me. Just need to give the house a heads up, before they do something stupid." As she answered, she started to take out her cell. I checked the time, her hour was nearly up.

As we walked on the street, I can hear her arguing with someone, most probably Woods. They broke up after a year together, ended up on decent terms. Life happened, plus he wanted someone who he can help and protect, Faith needed the help, but he went overboard when it came to protecting. It irritated the hell out of Faith, but she stayed, and the experience had been good for her. He was a decent man, who treated her right, and she needed someone to show her that not all men are assholes.

I sniggered at her when I heard her scream at the phone that she wants a fucking break. Telling whoever that she will be back in a few days, and then she cut the phone.

"Yo B we need to bail! They are probably going to send out minis to look for me, so we need to go!" Faith shouted as she started on a run.

"How far is it?" I asked as I started to follow.

"On the out skirt of town, so we need to go fast." She responded as we turned a corner.

"Then this way," I turned another corner and went into a dingy ally, it was a short cut. We should come out by the station… Voila!

"Bingo! Come on, my car is this way!" I said as I headed to the parked car by the diner.

"Who the hell let you drive? No scratch that who the hell gave you a license!" Faith screamed as the revelation hit her.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! And I'm in one piece ain't I? I drove from California, and I'm fine!" I was probably pouting. Oh come on, I'm not that bad! I got a lot better since Sunnydale.

"Ya, ya, anyways, I'm driving. No arguing, I know the place better, and we need to get there stat!" Giving me a smirk. I pouted, as I tossed her my keys.

We got to the place within ten minutes, and I think I saw some minis milling around as we drove, but I don't think they are expecting Faith to be in a car or with someone else. Faith always preferred her bikes.

The place was a nice loft apartment, nothing too big, but had its own garage and a small Garden at the back. It suited her. I looked the place over again, and asked her to get pizza. She grumbled something about a twenty-four hours pizza place. While she got the pizza I went to raid her booze stash, not seeing any wine, I went for the Vodka. It was going to be a long night, and the hard stuff will help to ease my nerves. I was not looking forward to this conversation.

By the time Faith got back, I had already downed a shot and was pouring myself a double with some lime mix I found. She look to the alcohol and then back at me, raised an eyebrow, and started to frown.

"B…" Faith started, but I cut her off.

"I'll explain, really, I just need to eat something, been driving for the past two days. Plus I'm not drinking alone, your joining me." I smirked as I handed her a glass.

Putting the pizzas down, she took the drink.

We ate as Faith filled me up on the happenings of the Cleveland Hellmouth, they seems to be doing well, I'm glad.

Leaving the rest of the pizzas for later, I sat down on a long couch; Faith got the Vodka from the kitchen and set it down on the table in front of us. She gave me a look that said talk.

"Faith, would you tell me about your past?" I asked. Yes, it was abrupt, tactless, but how else am I going to ask what I want to know without knowing Faith's past, plus I was curious.

Argh, I have managed to stung Faith; I don't think that's what she expected me to say. Pulling my legs to my chest, I groaned into them. This was not how I saw it happening; actually I didn't know how it would come about, but maybe better than this, with a bit more delicacy? My musing was cut short as Faith started to talk.

"I grew up with a stripper for a parent, and stripping wasn't the only thing she did either. She was in the porn industry for awhile, life then was better, even good. There was always food on the table, and the men she brought home weren't too bad. I guess she still had options then. Things changed when one of the guys got her into snorting stuff, and the next thing I knew, I was pulling needles out of her arms when she was too far gone to do it herself. Things got worse from there, the porn industry didn't need someone strung out and can't perform. So food became a luxury, we started to move from place to place. Then the men came, and they weren't like the ones from before. These never stay for more than a few hours; you can guess what she did." At this she gave a half smile, took a gulp of her drink and carried on.

"By the time I was ten, I had lost track of the men that went in and out of the places we stayed. I got roughed up now and then, but nothing too permanent, most of them just ignored me. I learned to never stay when she was busy. I started to roam the streets, got my share of the world of drugs, gangs and violence. I taught myself how to punch, hit and kick, to survive; because if I wanted to eat I needed to get my own money…" Faith's expression never changed as the story went on. I found myself, feeling angry for her lost childhood, and guilt for how we treated her during the early days of Sunnydale.

"Things got better when I turned eleven, one of the guys took a shine to her and we moved in with him. Mike was a biker, with one of the local biker gangs. He was nice and funny, he took care of us. She started to shoot less, life was looking up. Unfortunately it was only a break, things were heating up with the local gangs, and things blew up a few months before I turned twelve. Mike died in one of the shoot outs, and we were once again left in the open. She took a dive after that. Somehow, she got herself a pimp, and things just went bad. I had nowhere to go, so for a few months I ended up living in a brothel. That ended when one of the men saw me and wanted a piece, she was still sober enough to defend me the first time, but the pimp just saw me as fresh meat, so he drugged her up real good. I guess I had some luck left, because one of the girls warned me of what they had in mind and I left. I tried to get her out, but she refused, told me that I can get her more money. If I stayed they promised her a cut from what I earned. I saw red, knocked her out and ran as far as I can. For a few months I lived on the streets and did whatever I could to survive. But I was a kid, there isn't anything legal for me to do, so I started with the makeup and the tight clothes. Discovered that I had an effect on men..." At this she gave me a look. She was trying to figure out if I can handle what she's going to say. I decided to take initiative, took the vodka from the table and topped up her drink. She took it as a sign to go on.

"I was thirteen when I slept with my first guy, he was rough and a grant, but I didn't know any better, plus he was a biker. I thought they were all decent. He turned out to be a real piece of work; I stayed with him for only two months before I bailed. There were only so many hits I can take." She took a sip then. "But the two months was enough for me to get know some of the people, and they took me in when I left him. Turns out they had a suspicion of how young I was, but it wasn't their business, so they kept it to themselves. There were other men that came and went, but for the first time I felt I belonged somewhere. The bikers were a decent bunch and we women normally didn't interfere with business. I wasn't anyone's old lady or even family. But they took me in, taught me their world and protected me. I was happy with that life, and probably would have been content with it if Diana didn't come into my life… I'm getting ahead." Taking a gulp of the vodka Faith started to tell me the worst part of her life.

"There is shit in the gang wars that I won't wish on anyone. The President of the biker gang – Jack, took a liking to me, not in the sexual way but rather he said that I reminded him of his dead daughter, I was happy. I had a father for the first time in my life. A few weeks after I turned Fourteen there were new players in the area, and they wanted to make a statement. They raided the club while the men were on their weapon run. Shot all the men that was there and took us women…" She downed the drink then. I didn't know if I should top it up or wait, but the decision was taken from me when she took the bottle and downed a heavy dose of it.

"I was given to the head honcho to 'play with'; they knew what I was to the bikers. It was only the one guy, but the two days I was there. It was hell. They filmed me and sent a copy to Jack. The second night I was there, they decided that obviously Jack didn't get a big enough shock. They were planning a gang bang, I was terrified, and I felt helpless tied down. It was the night I was called. The voice asked me if I was ready to be strong; all I wanted was to get out. When I realised I suddenly had super strength, they were in the process setting the camera up. I waited till all of them were on the bed, before I sprung myself on them. Jack burst through the door not long after the last guy hit the floor. He looked murderous; that gang didn't survive the night. No one was spared, I wasn't the only one they raped; there were wives and girlfriends. Everyone wanted revenge. They burned the warehouse, along with the bodies. I was a mess after that. I went from man to man, I didn't know what I was looking for, and I didn't find it either." She took another drink.

"Diana appeared one night, told me what my new strength was, and about my 'destiny'. I thought she was crazy, but she was offering me a better life, a chance to get out of it all. Jack actually convinced me to go. He said that what happened cannot be guaranteed not to happen again, they didn't have a chance or a choice. But I did, so he told me to haul my ass and leave. I did, and the rest as you say is history." Coming to an end, she downed the rest of the bottle, and went in search of more.

I haven't moved since she started to drink out of the bottle. I didn't know what to think, or what to say. I hated myself for making Faith live through that again. I hated myself for brining this up, but looking at her, as she moved through her apartment, it suddenly occurred to me that she probably has never talked about this to anyone. She never once called her mother 'mom'.

"Faith… I'm," I didn't know what to say, but I was cut off by Faith.

"Don't," she didn't turn around, she carried on looking through the bottles of alcohol, "I don't need to hear 'I'm sorry', there was nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do any of that stuff. I chose that life." At that she pulled out a bottle of Tequila, opened if and proceeded to take a swig. She then turned to me and gave a me a look. I quickly downed my vodka, and she topped up my glass. Mixing the drinks is so not going to go well for tomorrow. I took a sip of it and grimaced.

"So, what brought this on?" Faith asked as she lit a cigarette. I haven't seen her smoke in a long while; I felt bad for bring everything to the surface.

I pondered what I should tell her. I can't really just go hey Faith guess what, I'm good friends with the girlfriend of a biker gang's VP, and while at it one of the wives is also a friend and she is teaching me how to cook, and there is new people in town and they gang raped the president's wife to send out a message, but she kept quiet. But know I have unofficially been tasked with helping them. Argh… not gonna go down very well with Faith.

So instead I decided to ask a few more questions.

"By the way, what was the biker club you were at called?" I was curious, because they sounded decent-ish for a biker gang.

"Son's of Anarchy, Boston …" Faith didn't get to finish, because I reacted without thinking and swore.

"Shit!" I regretted saying that as soon as it was out of my mouth. Faith zeroed in on that and her eyes narrowed. Oh crap, this is not how I was hoping this would go, if anything I was hoping to get some insight into the biker club scenes and just get a general idea of their dealings and such.

"B." Faith started while looking at me with an unreadable expression, I felt like a little girl caught doing something wrong.

"Please tell me you did not get yourself mixed up with bikers." She said as her expression deadpanned.

"Erm, I did not get myself mixed up with bikers." I replied, but I wasn't looking at her in the eyes, I took another sip of the tequila, and pretended that nothing happened.

"Shit! Fuck! B! We have enough to deal with, without involving ourselves with human problems!" Faith started to yell at me, and I couldn't help but cringe a bit. She was right, and I knew it, but I can't sit back and not do anything to at least ease Tara and Donna's load. Even if it meant that I might get involved, but they just need somewhere to off load, nothing more.

"I didn't get myself mixed with bikers!" I retorted.

"I'm just friends with their girl friend and wife…" Oh that was the wrong thing to say. Because the way she looked at me made me want to hide.

"Shit! Have you not been listening to what I said?" She screamed back, I promptly shut up, it might be better to let her finish yelling, maybe she will calm down…

"They sometimes are the targets rival go for! Especially if you're in bigger cities; multiple gangs and turf issues! Fuck!" Faith swore again and took a big gulp of her drink.

"Not all gangs honour the truce that women and children are a no go zone! And even when those are honoured, some will still fight over women and shit!" Faith had started to pace while taking out another ciggie.

"I'm not involved, in the sense you are thinking of… No Faith let me finish." I started to talk, but Faith wanted to cut me off, however I needed to get this through to her. Danmit!

"The town I'm in is small, it reminded me of Sunnydale. I became friends with the one woman who turned out to be the wife of a member of the local biker club. When we first met I didn't know who she was. She was nice and showed me to my place, we became friends after that. She is also teaching me to cook, her name is Donna." I looked to Faith; saw that she was listening with a neutral expression, so I carried on.

"I met Tara, my first day on my new job. She was nice and helpful. I was new so I was being sociable. They are not the only friends I made, but I only found out about their connection to the club later, and they are nice. I'm not going to just not be friends with them because of their associations." By now I have stared back at her, hey I didn't do anything wrong. Faith gave me a pointed look, let out a sigh, and dropped herself on the couch. It's impressive that she managed to keep her drink from spilling.

"You know, we call Xan-man the demon magnet, maybe we should call you the trouble magnet. Out of everyone that you could have asked for directions from, it had to be someone married to a member. Trouble just seems to follow you everywhere huh?" By the time Faith have stopped talking, she seemed to have resigned to the fact that I am already in some mess.

"Look, I'm not in trouble. I just got informed about their lives last week. I guess I needed someone to talk to about it. I remembered you mentioning about past involvement with gangs and biker club. So I just thought you would have been the best person to talk to…" As I trailed off Faith looked relieved.

We sat in silence, each lost in our thoughts, digesting what we found out. Slowly the bottle was finished between the two of us. I really must thank my Slayer abilities; it really takes a lot to get me drunk, when it's not spiked.

"Did you ever go back to Boston to check on them?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Ya, I did." Faith responded with a small smile on her face.

"Jack's still the same; solid as ever. But it had been nearly ten years before I saw them again, some have left, other have died, but there is still part of the old group there. Some of the women that I was close to are still around." Taking a drag of the smoke, she carried on.

"Still the same club, they have a good reputation in that area, and they don't do drugs, which is a plus I guess. Guns and Porn are mostly what they do now. Anyways, I didn't go meet everyone, I drove up to his house in the middle of the night and knocked." At this Faith gave out a laugh.

"He opened alright! With a gun pointed to my head. I should have expected it; I think I surprised him more than I thought. He called me his little girl," Faith smiled as she was lost in the memory, "He had a girl then, but she didn't pry. We sat in his kitchen drinking scotch and just chatting. I didn't want to cause a scene, so I left before most people were up. I give him a ring now and then, to keep in touch. But I don't want him in this weird shit and he doesn't want me in their shit. So I haven't seen him since that first visit." Taking another bottle, she didn't bother to check what it is; I don't think she cared either.

I down my glass and held it out to her to get whatever she was pouring.

"So, this has been a nice talk and all, but the last thing I expected when I saw you was to tell you about my life. So how about you spill B?" Faith said as she made herself comfortable on the couch again.

Taking a sip I grimaced, argh whisky, yuck so not my thing. Oh hell, it's something.

I knew Faith was done. She won't be talking for awhile, she actually shared more than I expected, but I have noticed that after telling me about her childhood, she seemed to relax considerably. She has had it bottled up for so long that she thought it no longer bothered her, but now she looked as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. It's a lot of shit to keep to yourself for so long. My mind going back to Gemma, I will need to get her to talk it out.

Taking one more gulp of the whisky I proceeded to tell her what I have been doing for the last year, my internship, my move to Charming. The people there, what I heard through the rumour mill, from Tara. But I omitted what happened to Gemma. Partly because it was not my story to share, mostly though I was afraid of what Faith might do if she knew something like that happened. No I'm not going to think on it. Faith didn't need the extra stress, plus I had enough people worrying about me.

It was nice to tell someone about Charming. I smiled as I went through the mundane things in Charming, and Faith told me stories about things in Cleveland. The rest of the night blurred, as we finished another bottle. Ya, my head is not going to like me when I wake up, but I could care less. It's had been a long week.

* * *

I had this chap done only two days after 9. But to be fair, I had part of this written already.

Its one of the things I do, I sometimes have an urge to write a scene or chapter, and then that needs to be done first before I can carry on. So I have over ten thousand written already, most of it is two chapter which I'm not sure when it will be posted.

Anyways, the next chapter we will be back in Charming and B will be mixing herself further into the whole gang thing without knowing it.  
Hint? I'm adding a love interest into her life ;p

Thanks to my beta TexanFicWriter

Till next time!

Please review! It gives me motivation to post more :D


End file.
